Someone Like You
by blondfirefly
Summary: A Dramione Fanfiction. In their sixth year, Hermione Granger is given a task by Harry Potter to follow Draco Malfoy and find out what he's up to. What Hermione sees makes her fall in love with him. And when she's caught by him and he pulls out his wand, Hermione Granger does the unexpected. She kisses him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hello lovely people! First of all, i'd like to thank you all for the love on 'A story of love'. Secondly, I'm about to share with you my first ever fanfic! I know many authors who've been writing for years before they published something on the net, but I'm a totally different case. I had no idea how to write, but I was so obsessed with dramione that I just had to write something. and when I did...:'D I had to share it. I don't know what came over me but I published my first ever writing without even proof reading it. **face palm** but turned out that many people still loved it. despite the flaws in my writing, so many people have shown love to me that I just had to share it on here as well. (I published it on Wattpad. Username: BlondFirefly )_**

 ** _Lots of people are going to come at me, but the reason why I'm sharing this is because we all have a beginning point. We all have to start at some point. Only some of us are gifted writers. So, if you're reading this and want to write, or want to publish something for the first time, then go ahead! Never stop in your life because its too short. Try to make the most out of it :)) Leave me a review if you've been through something similar, or if you've just started writing. Don't forget to post names of your fics! I Love reading them. And now onto the first fic I ever wrote!_**

* * *

 **Chapter one: _Blimey_**

Draco Malfoy was pacing in front of an empty wall. Looking here and there, making sure that no one was watching him, he slipped inside the door into the Room of Requirement.

Hermione Granger, being the smarty pants that she was, was in the library sitting in a secluded corner reading books searching for anything about horcruxes but to no avail. She sighed and gathered up her belongings and headed towards the door. Just when she reached the door, she saw the two people that she was looking for, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Blimey Hermione, do you ever even spend some free time for yourself ?", asked Ron in an irritated tone. "Honestly Ron what do you expect me to do ? Sit in the common room all day ?" She bit back. Just as Ron was about to speak again, Harry interrupted. "Actually Hermione I wanted to ask a favour of you"  
"Anything Harry" she said glaring at Ron who was more interested in his fingernails than this conversation. "Alright let's just get back to the common room. I can't risk this bit", said Harry.

 _In the common roo_ m

"Hermione do you remember what I told you on the train?", Harry asked.  
"Harry you told me ****a lot**** of stuff on the train. You'll have to be a bit more specific.", she said while making herself comfortable on the couch. The trio was sitting in front of the fireplace which was in a corner so nobody would over hear them.

"Ahh right. Do you remember what I told you about Dra" he was cut off by a violent jerk on his shoulder. He looked at the source and saw Hermione glaring daggers at him.

"Oh come on Harry. Not this again! What could _you-know- who_ possibly want from a 16 year old ? And that too Malfoy?", she asked. "That's what I was thinking Hermione but trust me I know Draco's up to something and I want to find out what it is. Didn't you see at Madam Malkin's how he didn't dare roll his sleeve up even when asked to do so? " ," I know Harry I know but even if Malfoy is a death eater, he isn't a threat to any of us. As long as Dumbledore is around, we're all safe" she said softly.

"You don't understand Hermione. He's up to something which can't be good for any of us and Dumbledore isn't even around these days. I try to keep a close eye on Draco on the Marauder's map but he always goes to the same place and after that he just disappears", he argued. "What do you mean by he disappears?", she asked.

This bit of information was new to her. Harry shrugged in response."Hmm now that's fishy. How can he possibly _disappear_?", she murmured while thinking. "Anyways what do you want ****me**** to do Harry?" , she asked.  
"I want you to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy and follow him whenever you can", he said calmly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, he's lost it completely", said Ron with an amused yet curious look on his face. When Harry didn't say anything, all amusement from Ron's face was gone and within the blink of an eye he was standing in front of the Chosen One.

"Harry you can't possibly be serious. You're sending her into a death trap"  
"No Ron it isn't a bloody death trap and Hermione is more than strong to take care of herself in front of that git but this is important. Only Hermione can do this because if it's me then it's pretty obvious. And if it's you then umm well uhh you see Hermione can fight back well. No offence to you but Hermione is Hermione so yeah.."  
Ron looked satisfied with his answer and then finally Hermione spoke up, " I'll do it Harry"

 _ **P.s The chapters are really short, so i'll be publishing two or three at a time. Love.x**_

 _ **P.p.s This story really isn't as bad as I made it sound hahahah. it just isn't really a slowburn. otherwise, its cute.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _I just realised how short the chapters really are lol. Have fun!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Silvery Brown_**

"Okay Hermione, one last time, do not go too close to Malfoy. I don't want him to suspect anything, and even more than that, I care about your safety. So please stay clear and safe.", said Harry nervously . He'd been thinking over and over about their plan and couldn't get the sinking feeling out of his stomach.

"Harry for the umpteenth time, I know I know I know !", said Hermione, clearly annoyed by his lack of trust in her skills. "I'll stay clear but even if something does happen, I can handle Malfoy on my own. Stop worrying about me like I'm your child!", she exclaimed.

"Hush guys! The git just entered", drawled a lazy Ron.

The trio turn their heads together and saw a smirking Malfoy standing next to a bored Zabini and an ecstatic Nott to the former's left. It was a wonder why Draco Malfoy never hung with his sidekicks now. Crabbe and Goyle were only found in the great hall during meals. Rest of their lives were a mystery since they took minimum subjects and spent most of their time in the slytherin common room.

"Hav tou nobishdd da" but Ron never got to finish his sentence as he was smacked on the arm by a furious looking hermione.

"For goodness sake Ronald, don't stuff your mouth with food like you stuff your bag with chocolate frogs. And even of you do, k.e.e.p. i.t. s.h.u.t. she punctuated each letter through gritted teeth and sighed and sat back down.

Ron was now looking at her with an embarrassed yet amused expression. Then he turned his eyes on Harry who winked back and then they both burst out into a fit of laughter. Soon hermione, too, joined them.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the entrance of the great hall. He, Blaise and Theo were on this mission together so they always stayed close. Just when he was about to tell them of his first strategy, he heard the sound of the golden trio laughing. He turned his head towards their direction and sneered. Oh how he hated no, loathed, the three of them and their happy lives.

Ron noticed how Malfoy was staring so he caught his eye and sneered back.

Hermione turned around and misty grey eyes met chocolate brown ones.

Hermione quickly turned around and so did Malfoy.

 _Was that emotion in Malfoy's eyes or was I imagining things? And what the hell was that? Jealousy!?_

 _Why was Granger's gaze so curious? Does she suspect anything? Damn that brightest bitch of her age!_

And at the same moment, they turned their heads and their eyes met once more. Clearly and utterly embarrassed, both of them turned their heads back.

From the teacher's table in the front, Dumbledore had noticed this exchange and couldn't help but feel suspicious of the trio's activities. He didn't want Harry to interfere with whatever Draco was doing.

 _Of course he knew Draco was up to something_

 ** _Review, my loves :))_**


	3. Chapter 3

**JK. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _Draco's Silent Confessions (I)_**

Draco's task turned out to be more than difficult. At first he was confident that he'd be able to do it, but now he wasn't so sure. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to fix a vanishing cabinet. And even the thought of backing out sent shivers down his spine.

Contrary to what people might have thought, Draco Malfoy had always wanted to be an Auror, and not just any Auror, he wanted to be a Senior Auror.

But now he was paying for his father's mistakes. Sometimes Draco thought about how different his life would be without Voldermort. His parents had a happy marriage before the rise of the Dark Lord but now, even their love was lost somewhere between killing and torturing.

Draco hated his father for doing this to him. He hated being the _pig for slaughte_ r. He was hating himself . But then it wasn't even his fault that he was a Malfoy. Sometimes Draco wished he was an ordinary wizard, pure blood, half blood or muggle born, anyone except a Malfoy.

He headed towards the staircase when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and was met with an empty corridor. He could've sworn that he saw a mass of curly brown hair behind one of the pillars, but within the blink of an eye it was gone. He turned back around and resumed his walk. And his thoughts drifted over to a bushy haired and now-not-buck-toothed-anymore, know it all Granger. Hermione Granger. He sighed, thinking of her made his blood boil.

For all his life he was taught that pure bloods were better than muggle borns. But this certain witch had proved him, his parents and his ancestors wrong. She had challenged his beliefs. She really was the brightest witch of her age. And Draco couldn't get her out of his mind. Actually, he had never been able to get her out of his mind since third year...

When he was a attacked by that proud creature, no one, not even his sidekicks came to help him, but a certain Hermione Granger. She came rushing towards him and told their Professor to take him to the hospital wing immediately. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

When he was young, his father would never heal his injuries which he usually got while playing nor would he let anyone else do it for him." Only cowards can feel pain", his father would say and Draco Malfoy was anything but a coward.

On that day, the only person who showed concern was the only person who he had hurt intentionally, purely out of jealousy. Hermione Granger had come to him. Hermione Granger had come _for_ him.

His respect for Granger increased even more when he was punched right in the face by none other than Granger herself. She was so kind, even towards animals, that it made his heart clench. _How could a single human being be so kind?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews, lovers! They never fail to make me smile.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: _Draco's Silent Confessions (II)_**

And then there had been the Yule Ball. And on that day, a sudden realisation had hit Draco Malfoy that Hermione Granger was a beauty with brains. He couldn't help but glance at her direction throughout the entire ball.

That sodding Krum was dancing with her like she was his date. Well technically, she was his date but in Draco's head she was **his**. He had wanted nothing more than to just run towards her and tell her that he likes her _yes likes and not love...ye_ t and dance with her until his feet were sore. These thoughts had hit him so hard that Draco felt sick. _Did he really just fantasise about Granger ? The mudblood Granger ?_ Oh his father shouldn't hear about this.

He had left his date, Pansy, in the great hall and had rushed towards the slytherin common room. Only once in the safety of his sheets and pillows had he let his mind wander..

 _Did he really like Granger ? Is that why he couldn't get her out of his head?_  
And the realisation hit him hard, he didn't just like Granger, he was falling for her. He had to stop before it was too late...

But it already was too late. Even after 3 years, Draco Malfoy could not get her out of his head.  
Her smile.  
Her laughter.  
Her bushy hair.  
Her beaming eyes.  
The way she bit her lip while concentrating.

Just then his thoughts were interuppted by someone else using Granger's name. He turned his head and saw that it was Pansy talking to that Red or Brown girl. He frowned when he caught Pansy's eye and motioned her to come over.

Pansy sighed and sat down next to him. " Care to tell me why you were talking to that Purple?", he asked as calmly as he could.

"Well first of all its Brown and not Purple, Draco", she chuckled. " She just broke up with Weasley"

Draco's ears perked up. It was common knowledge that gryffindor princess was head over heels for the weasel. Well not really, but Draco could see the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him.

" Draco are you listening? ", Pansy asked. Concern etched on her face.

"Yeah just um nothing. Continue please"

"Okay so what happened was that Ron Weasley was poisoned and when Brown went to visit him in the infirmary, Granger was sitting next to him, holding his hand. The 2 girls were having a row when the weasel spoke Granger's name over and over. He still wasn't conscious but Brown was mortified so she broke up with him. The end of story", she giggled at his expression.

He quickly glanced towards the gryffindor table and found her staring at the the Weasel like he was her precious something.

And at that time, all his feelings for her from 3 years ago resurfaced and it took every bit of self control for him to not just get up and poison the weasel. He hated losing self control and he hated even more when someone else saw him losing it, so he quickly excused himself and rushed towards his room.

He threw off his boots and pulled on his tie and sank on the bed with his head in his hands. He cast a quick _muffliato_ and screamed. Screamed until his vocal cords threatened to burst. He was shaking violently and only then did he notice that his face was wet. He was crying.

He was crying for _he_ r.

He was crying for Hermione sodding Granger.

He was crying because he knew they weren't meant to be.

He was crying because he knew she would never feel the same way for him as he felt for her.

He was crying because today, all hope was lost.

Draco Malfoy lost himself and surrendered to Love.

 _ **Review!**_


	5. 5

_**A follower once told me that this chapter was her favourite, and that she could literally see it happening inside her head. I hope you all will feel the same. x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: _Just Us_**

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione was keeping a close eye on Malfoy. He would only appear during meals and classes and Hermione had to follow him one day to see where he'd go after dinner.

She found him on the Astronomy Tower, staring ahead at the black sky. His eyes unfocused and posture rigid. She tiptoed back to the safety gryffindor tower.

And when Harry asked if she had found something suspicious, she declined politely and excused herself.

She did find it odd but not suspicious so she didn't tell Harry.

This went on for 3 weeks and everyday Hermione would go to the Astronomy Tower and watch him lose his worries to nature. She could tell something was wrong with him but she couldn't quite place her finger on what was wrong.

"Hey, Hermione "

She looked up to see Luna Lovegood looking dreamily at her.

"Hi Luna. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been wonderful. The weather is exceptionally good today. Would you like to join me for today's Quidditch match ?", she asked politely.

"Urr uhmm", Hermione stuttered. She wanted some time alone so she could think about the certain blond who was going to be on the field, but it was hard to say no to Luna.

"Sure", she finally managed to get out.

"Well come on then. The match starts in exactly 2 minutes and 47 seconds."

As soon as they entered the stands, Angelina spoke;

" ** **And now comes the Slytherin team. Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain Marcus Flint.****  
 ** **The seeker, Draco Malfoy..."****

The list went on, but Hermione didn't hear another word. Her eyes were stuck on the Slytherin seeker and the world was fading.

He had been so different these past 3 weeks. Almost _huma_ n. He didn't taunt or insult them or anyone anymore.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that Luna had to snap her fingers in front of her face to gain her attention.

"You seem to be in a far away world", she commented. Her blue eyes held a strange mysterious glint.

"Urr no I uhm I'm just nervous is all. You know this being Ron's 2nd match and all."

" Oh I see. But you were looking over at someone else"

Hermione froze. But a sudden roar from her right saved her and she looked over to the field and saw a bludger heading straight towards him, yes _him, Draco._

The first thing that Draco noticed when he entered was that Hermione Granger was sitting with the Ravenclaws and not the Gryffindors. Her bushy hair always gave her away.  
 _She must be here to support the weasel on his 2nd matc_ h, he thought.

A sudden, almost painful, surge of jealousy shot through him that  
he didn't even notice a bludger heading straight towards him. And then it hit him..

It hit him right on the head and he fell of his broom.

All air seemed to have been knocked out of Hermione, _yes Hermione, not Drac_ o. She shot up from the her seat and pulled out her wand and whispered _Arresto Momentum._

She quickly hid her wand and glanced down and saw Draco Malfoy laying on his back with a pool of blood around his head.

And the worst part was that neither of his friends, Zabini or Nott, were here. They were both serving detention.

Rest of the Slytherin team cursed him for not finding the snitch before falling. And the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were laughing at him.

Anger bubbled inside her as she ran past everyone. She barely saw Harry catching the snitch or heard the cheers of Gryffindors. She ran down the flight of stairs. Her heart hammering in her chest. She reached him and saw that he was still conscious.

She didn't even think that he might push her away, and knelt beside him and looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes stung and tears threatened to spill.

She pulled the scarf off from her neck and took his face in one of her hands. With the other hand, she carefully placed the scarf under his head and let it fall back gently.

Draco blinked several times to see if he was dreaming. But no, this was real. _Hermione Granger_ was really kneeling in front of _hi_ m. Once again she had come to him when no one else had.

His heart tickled and his stomach flip flopped when he saw genuine concern etched onto her beautiful features. Draco had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

The moment her hands, her small, warm hands, touched his face, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent and opened them again. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He could lay here forever with his face in her hands.

Just him and just her.

She tied her scarf around his head, never breaking eye contact. She barely registered the fact that she,  
Hermione Granger, was tending to Draco Malfoy, in the middle of the field, for everyone to see.

She heard shouting and looked up and saw Theodre Nott running towards them.

"O my God Draco!", he gasped.  
"Geez Granger, move it. You might want to go and look after your friends who are probably waiting for you", he spat. He was still panting and out of breath and Hermione knew better than to rile up an already riled up Slytherin.

So she nodded, and with one last look at Draco, she let go.

And as soon as she did, she felt empty.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco Malfoy felt the same.

 _ **Oh Theo! :P More dramione coming up soon. Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you my lovely people! I love reading your opinions :))**_

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: _On Her Mind_**

Hermione entered the common room nervously, expecting an outburst.

But as soon as she entered, Harry came up to her and hugged her. " Don't admit it in front of them", he whispered in her ear before he pulled away, and grinned.

Hermione looked around and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lavender hooked on to Ron's arm who was staring at her.

"What's wrong? " she asked, breaking the silence.

Ron came up to her and asked, "Why did you rush to Malfoy ?"

"I did wh"

"Ron we'll talk about this later", Harry interjected.

"Yes Ron. I'm way too tired for your questioning. Good night" and with that she climbed the stairs and ran to her bed.

She thought about the day and couldn't belive she'd done that. She had gone to Draco Malfoy. She had gone to **_**Draco Malfoy.**_**

Her thoughts were all over the place. First question was Why? Why had she gone to him. Why did she feel so angry at people who laughed at him? Why didn't _he_ push her away ?

These thoughts were driving her crazy. She knew this could only mean one thing but she would never in her right mind admit this to anyone.

She had a crush on Draco Malfoy.  
She had developed a crush on him just by looking at him on the Astronomy Tower everyday.

She sighed and rolled over but she couldn't sleep. She got up and went downstairs, hoping to find the common room empty, but Harry was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hi harry"

"Hey. Come, join me" he said, patting the chair next to his.

She sat down and looked at him.  
"Why are you awake Harry?"

"Why are _you_ awake Hermione ?"

"I don't know", she said softly.

"I think I know" he grabbed something from the chair on his other side.

It was the invisibility cloak.

"What will I do with this ?" she asked. But she knew exactly what she was going to do with this.

"You'll know" he handed her the cloak and the Marauder's map, winked at her and left.

Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open.

 _Did Harry just ask me to go to Draco Malfoy? What is the world coming to._

She sighed, but wasted no more time. Pulling the cloak over herself, she climbed out of the portrait hole and tiptoed towards the hospital wing.

When she entered, the first thing that she noticed was that Draco Malfoy was the only patient. He was alone.

Hermione knew that the last thought had a double meaning.

He really was alone.

She walked towards his bed and found him asleep.

She sat on the chair next to his bed and pulled off the cloak. She reached over and held his hand like it was the most natural thing in this world.

She immediately dropped it back and put her head in her hands.

 _What's wrong with me?_  
 _Why do I suddenly feel so strongly for him?_

She got up, and with one last glance in his direction, she walked out.

She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

 ** _Review? Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, darlings! Here's chapter 7!**_

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: _Dead_**

Draco sat up in bed and noticed that he was in the hospital wing.  
Memories from yesterday flew in and he suddenly felt relaxed.

He'd been dreaming that Hermione Granger was holding his hand, but then suddenly, she had let go.

Draco sighed. He got up but a searing pain shot through his left arm and he cried out in pain.

Draco groaned and threw his legs over the edge. Snake face was calling him and he felt like shit. He got out of bed and quickly made his way towards Snape's headquarters.

"Professor"

"Come in, Mr Malfoy"

Draco rolled his eyes and entered.

"What is it?", he asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing just the usual, my left arm is on fucking fire and a blood thirsty bastard is calling me" he spat, sarcasm dripping like venom from his voice.

"Now now Mr Malfoy, mind your tongue in front of me", he snarled.  
"And you must not delay a blood thirsty 'bastard' as you so decently put it"

"So you're saying that I should go?"

"Indeed, take the floo", he said motioning towards the fireplace.

What Draco saw when he arrived was not what he was hoping for. The death eaters were laughing and were all-cheery.

He didn't like it one bit.

Something was off.

He made his way through his own house and found the drawing room where Voldermort currently was.

He entered and heard a woman sob.

He didn't even need to turn to see who it was.

It was his mother.

He put on a mask of indifference and walked towards Voldermort. He bowed.

"My Lord"

"My Lord", he mimicked. "Took you long enough eh Draco?"

"I was unable to find Professor Snape."

"What about the task I gave you?"

"I'm working on it My Lord"

"You see Draco, if you delay more...then you lose her...too" ,and with that Voldermort walked out.

"What the hell was that!?", Draco scoffed.

He turned towards the sound of his mum and walked towards her. She was on the floor,kneeling beside something, her shoulders shaking violently.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that 'that something' wasn't a thing. It was the corpse of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's world crashed and within a second he was right in front of his father's dead body, staring at his pale face. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw how the once arrogant and proud features were now all soft.

Lucius was a strict father but he loved Draco very much. And Draco knew that.

For next 10 minutes he continued to cry. He kneeled beside his mother and put her head on his shoulder.

Both, mother and son, sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity.

The implications of what snake face had said finally dawned on Draco. _'If you delay more then you lose her too..' her... His mother._

"That bastard!", Draco yelled. He got up and stormed out of the room.

He finally fell onto Snape's carpet and ran towards the Astronomy Tower, leaving a very confused Snape behind.

Hermione was coming out of the Library when she saw the person she was looking for the whole day. Draco Malfoy. He was running. And he was _shaking ?_ Hermione quickly followed him and frowned when he was out of sight in an instant.

She walked forwards slowly, very slowly... When a hand out of nowhere clamped over her mouth and pulled her into an empty dark corridor.

 _ **Next chapter is going to be what ya'll have been waiting for! It was my favourite to write ;) Review!Review!Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The most awaited chapter of this story (for the time being) ;) Some of you might kill me for it xD SorryNotSorry. Enjoy! x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : _The Confrontation_**

Hermione tried to scream but the hand on her mouth was too strong.

The attacker had gripped her arms with one of his hands, so she was completely defenceless.

She squirmed and wiggled and then suddenly she was turned around and pressed up against the wall.

And she came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

He looked like a mess. He had been crying. There were dried tear tracks all over his face. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked ready to kill and that was when reality began to kick in.

This was Draco Malfoy. Probably a death eater. He was going to kill her.

She looked up at him and blinked rapidly to gain his attention.

He loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go.

He leaned in.

Hermione 's breath hitched in her throat.

"Why are you following me?" He whispered.

His voice was cold yet there was a soft edge to it.

Shivers ran down her spine.

"I don't know", she whispered softly.

He searched her eyes. Then pulled out his wand with one of his hands.

Hermione Granger had faced death before but it was never this beautiful.

She was happy to die by the hands of the one she loved. Yes she loved. She loved him.

It hit her right then and there, she was _in love with Draco Malfoy._

If she was going to die then she might as well do something which she couldn't, and wouldn't have done otherwise.

She leaned in and slowly, very carefully, freed one of her wrists.

Draco watched her as she freed her wrist and leaned in.

He was waiting for a punch, a slap, anything but this.

She reached over and touched his cheek lightly.

So lightly that Draco thought he had imagined it.

And then her lips were on his.

Draco froze.

She kissed him softly and then pulled away.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him.

He watched as she leaned in again and this time he waited no long.

He freed her.

And took her face in his hands.

And kissed her back.

He threw away his wand and kissed her with all he had.

He nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.

She moaned and he entered her mouth with his tongue.

She was shocked but her brain was not in a state of processing things.  
So she just kissed him. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

The world fell away as they kissed each other. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

After what seemed like an hour they pulled apart.

Heavy breaths and swollen lips.

He laid his forehead gently on hers and took a deep breath.

And then he heard her whisper, " I'm ready, Draco".

He looked pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye with a confused expression on his face. His hear beating rapidly from their recent activity and mostly because she had just called him _Drac_ o.

"For what?", he asked just as softly.

"You can kill me now"

At this Draco pulled away completely and frowned.

"Kill you ?", he asked.

"Well wasn't that what you were going to do before I umm" , her cheeks turning red.

They were both whispering as if afraid that any loud sound might destroy their perfect moment.

It was what Draco Malfoy had wanted to do for years.

And it was what Hermione Granger had wanted to do for weeks.

He sighed and walked away, his shoulders dropping.

She walked up to him carefully and stood in front of him.

"Are you alright?" , she asked softly.

"No"

She just stood there.

"That bastard killed my father", he finally choked out. His voice less than a whisper.

Hermione gasped.

"You mean er um Voldermort? "

Draco's head shot up at his name and then he nodded.

Now she could see fresh tears making their way down his cheeks.

Draco was waiting for her to laugh at his face or say words like _Lucius Malfoy deserved i_ t. But nothing came.

And then he felt small arms being wrapped around his waist.

He looked just in time to see her lay her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her curls and cried.

He poured every emotion that he was feeling in his tears.

He cried and cried and cried.

Hermione just held him until there were no more tears.

Draco pulled away and she wiped his face with the pads of her thumbs.

"It's going to be alright", she whispered.

"He threatened to kill my mum if I .. If I.", his voice was hoarse.

"You don't have to tell me", she said softly.

He looked at her and realised he'd never been in so much love before, not even with her.

"But I want to"

She held his hand and led them to the Astronomy Tower.

They both sat down next to each other and then Draco started speaking.

"I was given the task of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. But apparently I'm too slow. So he decided to kill my father to teach me a lesson." His voice broke again.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and then turned his face with her hand on his chin.

Hazel brown eyes locked with silvery grey orbs.

"We can get your mother out of there"

"We?"

"Yes, me and you", she said. Motioning back and forth between them with her index finger.

"We both can break into Malfoy Manor and bring her here with us. I'm sure Dumbledore will help us."

He looked at her with so much emotion that she blushed and looked away.

This girl sitting in front of him had surprised him today.

First she followed him.

Then she kissed him.

Then she comforted him.

And now she wants to rescue his mother and save him from becoming a murderer.

So Draco did the only sensible thing in his mind.

He grabbed her face and kissed her.

He didn't know what she was up to, or why he was suddenly confiding everything in her, but he did know that whatever it was, it was her.

 **How bou' dat :D Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you so much for the love everyone! As I've mentioned before, this was my *VERY* first attempt at writing, and I'm so shocked and grateful at the same time! Thank you for ignoring my ignorance, and my lack of playing with characters, and such short chapter, and *huff* the list could go on and on. Thank you once again! Future chapters will be longer x.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: _Not Just A Dream_**

"Hermione" she heard her name as she entered the common room. It was Harry.

He came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She just nodded.  
Harry pulled away and dragged her towards the couch. They both sat down next to each other with Hermione's head on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded again.  
He sighed.

She pulled away after some time and said, " Harry please hear me out before you say something"

Harry motioned her to go on.

She told him how she would follow Draco Malfoy to the Astronomy Tower every day.  
She told him about his odd behaviour. She told him that she thought she fancied him.  
She told him how he came back today and looked so tense that Hermione couldn't help but follow him.  
She told him how he cornered her. And how she thought he was going to kill her.  
Then she told him how much she wanted to kiss him.  
How much she wanted that kiss to be the last thing she did before dying.  
She told him that he kissed her back.  
And then she dropped the bombshell of Lucius Malfoy's death.  
She told him about Draco's tears and cries and how worried he was about his mother.  
And finally she told him that she was going to help his mother escape and no one, not even The Boy Who Lived, could change her mind.

She took a deep breath and finally looked up at Harry. He was deep in thought. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him and he jumped.  
"Merlin Hermione, th-this is too much to digest. I mean, like I had an idea that you might fancy Draco, but so much that you'd rather die at his hands than anybody else's. I'm shook" he said, laughing nervously.

"Oh Harry! I never meant for it to happen", she cried.

"Of course you didn't Hermione", he scoffed. "When are you planning to help Mrs Malfoy escape. Don't look at me like that. You're Hermione Granger, you probably have sorted everything by now"

"I asked Draco to meet me tomorrow after dinner"

"You asked him on a date!?"

"Bloody hell Harry. Are you insane?" , she squeaked.  
"I asked him to meet me so we could discuss the plan"

"Would you like me to come with you?", he asked politely.

"I really appreciate it Harry, but I think the less the people, the better it is."

"You're right"

"I'm always right", she smirked.

" Hermione Granger wipe that thing off your face."

And then they both laughed for a good 5 minutes before going to bed.

* * *

Draco woke up to a tapping sound on his window. Sighing, he got up and reached his window. He opened it, and let the owl in. He untied the letter from its leg and sent it back off.

The letter said,

 _Meet me tomorrow after dinner. Same place._  
 _-HG_

Draco smiled..so it hadn't been a dream after all...

 _ **Review? xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, and nothing owns me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: _Hope_**

"Hi" she said softly. She took a step further, and she was right in front of him.

Her heart skipped a beat.

His hair was tousled by the wind and his eyes bore into hers.

"Hey" he smiled.  
Hermione's knees became weak. _He smiled. He actually smiled!_

She quickly moved away before she could do something she was going to regret doing. Something like kissing him square on the mouth.

They both sat down with their backs facing the railing. It was so calm and peaceful that they both wanted to sleep, so hermione thought better and broke the silence.

"Can we apparate into the Manor?"

"The Manor has some ancient charms on it so that only a Malfoy is able to apparate in, or out"

"Oh" she said.

"Don't worry. I'm too much of a slytherin to go without you. I'll apparate us together. " his tone was light.

Hermione nodded, a tiny smile playing at her lips.

They sat there for an hour and went through their plan over and over again.

They were going to break into Malfoy Manor tomorrow night.

She was about to leave when Draco called, "Granger" he said. She turned around.  
He walked up to her.  
Her breath hitched in her throat.  
He stood right in front of her and asked softly, "Did you come to see me in the hospital wing?"  
Hermione froze.  
They just stood there, with hermione looking at her feet, blushing furiously and Draco watching her intently.

Draco got his answer when she looked up for just a second, their eyes met, she nodded and turned and walked away quickly.

Draco sighed and smiled happily.  
There was still some hope for him after all.

 _ **Review, my loves!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heyhooo! Two more chapters coming up today x**_

 **Chapter 11:** ** _Before The Manor_**

Draco and Hermione stood in front of the gargoyle and watched as it slowly slid and revealed a spiral staircase. Hermione looked over at Draco and could tell that he was nervous.

She very carefully touched his hand with hers and his eyes immediately turned towards her. He nodded and they both entered. Hermione was oblivious to the fact that her fingers were still brushing his hand, until Draco interlaced their fingers together.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

They made their way into the headmaster's office and saw that he wasn't alone. There, standing next to him, was a very pissed looking Severus Snape.

Draco stopped and pulled hermione towards him. Dumbledore chuckled softly but eyed the students with utmost curiosity.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, please have a seat."

Draco eyed Snape suspiciously but sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore, and kept their interwined hands in his lap.

"I presume you're here to abandon the Dark Lord?", the headmaster asked calmly.

Draco nodded _of course, it's Dumbledore. He fucking knows everything, he thought_ and pointed towards Snape and said," but he". Dumbledore cut him off and said, " I trust Severus, Draco"

To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement. Severus Snape was a spy ! A fucking spy !

Draco and Hermione laid their plan in front of Dumbledore and Snape. They both looked quite impressed and agreed to their plan.

"But Draco I must warn you, shall you encounter any danger, you are to take a port key." He handed Draco and hermione 2 chains and asked them to wear it.

"Just touch the red stone and you'll be transported back to the safety of Hogwarts. And as for Narcissa, I suggest we make room for her in Minerva's headquarters. "

They both nodded and thanked the headmaster and left.

"Hermione", Harry approached her.

"Hi Harry", she hugged him.

"Leaving? ", he asked.

She nodded. Harry handed her the Invisibility cloak. She looked at him questioningly. "It'll help you and Draco. ", he smiled.

Hermione hugged him once again.  
"You're the best Harry!", she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled then said softly, " Take care Mione"

She nodded and then left.

 _ **Review! xo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**HP belongs to Jo . Duhhhhh**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** ** _The Plan In Action_**

Hermione spotted Draco leaning against an oak door. She went and stood directly in front of him and snapped her fingers to gain his attention.

He jumped and then almost chuckled. Almost.  
"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", she grinned.

"Let's go then."

He held out his hand to her which she gratefully accepted. They made their way towards the Forbidden Forest and when they reached Hagrid's cabin, Hermione pulled out the cloak and draped it over them. Draco gasped. "Is this the cloak of invisibility? ".

"Yup".

"Where did you get this? Nobody sells them". He frowned.

"It's Harry's. He inherited it from his father."

Draco simply nodded.

They made their way towards the apparition point and pulled off the cloak.

Draco inhaled sharply. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod. And so without wasting another moment, Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they reached, Hermione pulled the cloak over them. There were several death eaters in the room and they had heard the 'pop' of apparation. Draco cursed under his breath and hermione gripped his hand tighter.

The death eaters were looking here and there searching for them. Then one of them spoke, "who's there?"

 _As if we're_ _going to tell you bitch, Draco_ _thought._

Hermione stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear which was directly in front of her since she was behind him. "Keep walking Draco. Take baby steps."

Her breath tickled his ear and Draco closed his eyes for a moment. Then he did as was asked to do. They quietly and very carefully made their way towards the door but to their disappointment, it was closed. Draco turned a little and then asked, "What do we do now?".

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the opposite end of the room and whispered 'reducto'. The coffee table burst into pieces and the death eaters gathered around it.

Draco and Hermione took this opportunity and carefully slid through the door. They walked slowly and were very careful not to make a sound. They were about to reach Narcissa's room when Voldermort emerged from the room next to hers.

Hermione gasped silently. Draco turned pale.

 _Could snake face see through invisibility cloaks ?_

But much to their astonishment, Voldermort passed by them without noticing. Only when they heard the door behind them shut did they breathe.

Hermione gave him a slight push and he obliged. They walked towards Narcissa's room and hermione whispered, 'Bombarda'. The door blew apart and they ran inside. Narcissa gasped and Draco quickly pulled off the cloak and strode towards her. Narcissa cried, "Draco!"  
Draco pulled her up. They heard footsteps approaching them.

Draco pulled hermione and Narcissa towards him and and took both their index fingers and touched the red stone on his chain.

The last thing they heard was Voldermort casting a cruciatus curse, and then the world spun and they landed in to the safety of the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **I'm cringing! Hhahaha, but we should never forget the place where we begin. And this story was a beginning for me x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: _The Aftermath_**

Narcissa grasped Draco's hand tightly as they made their way through the empty corridors of the castle towards the headmaster's office.

Finally, they reached the gargoyle and Draco murmured the password. And the gargoyle slipped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Draco gave Narcissa a little push and she started up the stairs. He stayed behind and then turned to Hermione.

Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the wall in front of her. Draco took a few steps and came and stood in front of her.

He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down. Hermione sighed and looked at him.

Brown eyes locked with silvery grey ones.

"Are you alright"?, Draco asked softly.

Hermione swooned on her feet.

 _What are you doing to me Draco_

She groaned. Draco frowned.

"Nothing.. um nothing. Just tired is all"

Draco nodded and pulled away and suddenly felt the crisp cold air hit him.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione felt the same.

"You can go now", Draco stated. His voice nothing above a whisper.

Hermione was about to say no when she thought _may be he wanted some time with his mum alone. Or may be he so doesn't want to see me at all._

She nodded and left.

 _So she really wanted to leave._

Draco sighed.

That night Draco sat at his bed and thought all about what had happened.

Voldermort's task.  
His love for her.  
His father's murder.  
Her kiss.  
Their little moment together.  
Her offer to help.  
Saving his mum.

Draco groaned. How could he have been so stupid ? Of course hermione only tried to save her life when she decided to kiss him. It meant nothing to her. It was just because she thought she was going to die. And then she offered to help him because she was a bloody Gryffindor, not because she loved him.

She wanted to be away from him so that's what he was going to give her because he loved her.

With all his heart.  
With all his being.

His mother was asked to stay with Professor McGonagall in her headquarters and he was allowed to visit her once in a day.

Hermione rolled over to her side and groaned. She'd been trying to sleep for an hour but to no avail. Her mind was too preoccupied by a certain blond wizard. She couldn't get him out of her mind. _Stop thinking about him Hermione. He obviously doesn't_ _return your feelings. He asked you to leave today._

 _Then why did he kiss me back?_

 _Oh get over it already!_  
 _It was just a spur of the moment. Don't_ _over think it. He doesn't like you back or else he would have asked you to stay._

He wanted her to stay away from him, so that's what she was going to give her because she loved him.

 _ **Review x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: _Ignorance_**

For the next few days, Draco and Hermione ignored each other. They would barely see each other since both were determined to ignore the other.

Hermione felt empty deep inside. After observing how Draco didn't even glance in her direction, something inside her snapped. He really didn't want her around. Even Harry and Ron had noticed but neither found it wise to bring it up.

Draco Malfoy felt the same.

His only friends, Theo and Blaise, had left him because of the Dark Lord. Draco was left alone, but his demaneur didn't change. His posture always rigid. His eyes cold and a sneer plastered onto his face.

They both were doing their jobs extremely well until one day when Dumbledore called Draco to his office and asked him to bring Hermione with him. Draco groaned. Now he'd have to look into her eyes. Her, oh so soft, brown eyes. He slapped himself mentally. He was supposed to push aside his feelings for her. He had to keep her safe and he knew his love was dangerous.

Draco stood nervously in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat lady had asked him to wait. He glanced at his watch and just then heard the portrait hole click open. Draco took a deep breath and looked up.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace when the Fat Lady came to the portrait hanging inside the common room. "There's a blondie asking for you."

Hermione's heart stopped beating. Blondie? She only knew one blondie . Gathering all her Gryffindor courage she nodded and quickly tamed her hair with her hands and walked towards the portrait hole and took a deep breath, and clicked it open.

There in front of her stood the man of her dreams.

They both stared at each other, neither knowing what to do.

Finally Draco cleared his throat and spoke,"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us."

Hermione nodded and started walking. Draco walked behind her and noticed how her knees bent when she took a step and how her skirt would rise up every time. Draco groaned inwardly. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Hermione walked cautiously and inhaled deeply. She could smell him. His cologne was unique while his breath smelt of Green apples. Hermione sighed. Why couldn't he just want her ?

They finally reached the gargoyle and Draco murmured the password and the gargoyle slipped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Draco motioned Hermione forward who obliged and then he followed her up the stairs. They reached the door and Hermione knocked.

"Come in", came Dumbledore's calm voice.

They entered and greeted the headmaster before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"How are you both doing ?", he asked. There was a twinkle in his left eye.

"Good", they said in unison and looked at each other. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything.

"I have summoned you both to discuss about Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione felt Draco stiffen beside her.

"What about her, sir?", he asked.

" Professor Snape thinks she needs more protection. There are many children of death eaters studying at Hogwarts at the very moment and we don't want word going out. Mr Malfoy's death has had a great effect on her mental state so I would like if either of you, since you're the only ones that know she's here and I'd like to keep it that way, to stay with her during your free time."

"Of course, professor", these words jusr left her mouth uncontrollably and Draco looked at her with wide eyes. She averted her gaze and nodded at the headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke again. "What about you Draco?".

"Yes...yes of course Professor".

"Good". Dumbledore gave them a knowing smile which Hermione did not like at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Im so grateful for the love you all have given to _Someone Like You._ Im not proofreading any of the chapters that i post, so please ignore my mistakes. I want this to be as original as possible. I was quite young when I wrote it :'D. If you love a good slow-burn, then check out my other fic, ' _A Story of Love'_** ** _Love x_**

 ** ___**

 **Chapter 15: _Impossible_**

Draco still seemed to be avoiding her, so she did the same and stayed out of his way. The way his eyes had bored into hers in Dumbledore's office was too intense for her liking. She had felt like an open book in front of him and she didn't like that at all.

Draco Malfoy felt the same. Her deep brown eyes held so many unanswerable questions. Ignoring her was becoming harder and harder day by day and he knew that he would have to give up.

Very soon.

Hermione was sitting in the library in a secluded corner when she heard an owl tapping on the window. She let it in, and untied the letter from its leg and opened it.

Ms. Granger please meet me in my office right now.

Headmaster

Hermione crumpled the letter in her fist and rushed towards Dumbledore's office. She finally breathed when she was inside his office but her moment was cut short when she laid her eyes on the blonde wizard sitting in front of her who was staring at her intently.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Good evening Professor. Is everything alright ?"

"Good evening to you too Ms Granger. I'd actually like you both to go to Mrs Malfoy right now and explain her the situation and the solution of you both spending time with her."

Draco watched her silently. He hadn't seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. Her hair was everywhere, probably due to her running. He wanted nothing more than to just grab her face and kiss her.

"Of course Professor", she replied and Draco's feeling intensified.

She looked at him and motioned him towards the door. He nodded and got up. Together they walked in silence, both wanting to break it but too afraid. They finally reached the Headquarters and knocked.

"Who is it?", Draco heard his mother ask.

"Mum, It's me Draco."

And the door flew open and Narcissa threw her arms around his neck and cried. Draco just held there and looked at Hermione who was looking at his mother with sad eyes.

Draco pulled his mother's face back and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, mum"

"Me too", she managed between tears.

Narcissa then turned her gaze to Hermione and then back to Draco.

Draco sighed and motioned the two women forward.

An hour and a half later, Draco and Hermione emerged from his mother's room and walked back towards their dorms. Both hating themselves for not doing anything.

Hermione came back to Gryffindor common room and found Harry waiting for her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold up anymore, so she ran towards him and hugged him and cried. Harry just held her until her sobs died down and then pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong? ", he asked softly.

Hermione told him everything and then began crying again.

"He'll come back Mione."

" How can you be so sure Harry?"

" Well, it's just a feeling. But it's a really strong one." He smiled at her.

 _ **A/N: The next chapter is titled, 'Possible'. What do you think will happen? Leave your guesses in the reviews!! ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Anodaaa chaptaaa. A bit adult themed. ahem ahem ;)**

 **Sleepyhoney: _I know right? like this story could've been a lot better, but i wrote it when i had no idea how to write. If you've read chapter one, then you know that this was my first fic. The only reason why im sharing it here is that we all have a beginning point, and this story was mine. I write much better now :'D so please check out my other dramione 'A story of love'. Hopefully you'll like that one. Love x_**

 **Chapter 16: _Possible_**

Hermione spent a lot of time with Narcissa and they were already becoming fond of each other. Draco stayed away from his mother's room because he knew she'd be there.

One day, he finally decided to visit his mother. He reached and knocked on the door, and a beautiful brunette opened the door. Draco walked past her and met his mother. Hermione gave them privacy and promised Narcissa that she'd be back in an hour.

When she returned, she found the Malfoys asleep on the couch. Narcissa's head was on Draco's shoulder.

Hermione sighed softly and then walked over to the couch, and gently touched Draco's shoulder. He woke up and found himself drowning in the depths of brown orbs which were Hermione Granger's eyes.

" Help me put Narcissa to bed ", she said softly.

Draco did not trust himself to speak so he just nodded. Together they levitated Narcissa to her bed and pulled the covers over her. And now they were both standing uselessly, staring at each other.

Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage and took a step forward. Draco didn't think twice and took two steps towards her. They both looked at each other as a silent message passed between them.

Draco took long strides towards her and pinned her to the wall. He leaned down and looked in her eyes for any sign of disapproval, but only found himself.

He cupped her face and crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped and Draco pulled away. She pulled him closer, connecting their lips, and ran her fingers through his blond hair.

Draco sighed happily into her mouth . and she swallowed it. She loved the intoxicating taste of Draco Malfoy, the forbidden taste of Draco Malfoy. She opened her mouth to him and Draco took this as an invitation and entered her mouth with his tongue. She moaned slightly when his velvety tongue glided gracefully across her teeth and explored every corner of her mouth.

Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He took her tongue in his mouth and massaged it with his own- slowly, making her moan. She pulled out her tongue and began to suck his bottom lip.

Draco pressed their bodies together and left her mouth. Her disappointment was soon covered when he attached his lips onto her neck and began to suck and lick on different spots. Hermione gasped and moaned as he found her sweet spot. She tightened her grip on his arms as her knees gave out.

Draco pulled her up by her hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione bit at his bottom lip hard and Draco gasped. She entered his mouth with her tongue and did the same as he'd done before. Draco groaned silently as he felt other parts of him responding. He knew they'd have to stop.

He tried to pull away but she pulled him back and kissed him ferociously. He tried yet again and she pulled at his hair, hard, and pulled him in. She began rocking back and forth and Draco swallowed and gasped.

He broke apart forcefully and Hermione groaned.

"Granger...Granger.", he panted.

Hermione opened her eyes and Draco saw them filled with lust but failed to notice the love between them.

He cupped her face gently and laid his forehead on hers. "We have to stop."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath at his words and turned her face away.

"If that's what you want.", she spoke softly and then jumped down.

"Isn't that what you want too?", he asked sadly.

Hermione looked up at him with her big brown eyes and then spoke, "You just don't get it, do you?".

Draco frowned at her words.

"What do you mean ?"

"Never mind. So this is how it's going to be.", she said softly and then left.

"No Hermione, this is how it's supposed to be", he said to no one in particular.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! An early update for ya'll. P.s if you're sensitive to/ dont like to read smut, then please skip the part which begins in BOLD letters. I have removed most of it, but some of it still remains. Love x**

 **Chapter 17: _Love_**

Draco sighed as he got out of bed reluctantly. It had been a week since their little make out session and then they'd both gone back to ignoring each other. He went to shower and then dressed quickly. He was about to open the door to the common room when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and Theodre Nott stepped forward.

"Hey", he said sheepishly.

Draco nodded at him.

" I'm sorry buddy. I was just so scared! Snake face scared the crap outta me."

"So what changed now ?"

"Come on buddy I said I'm sorry. I was too much of a coward, but now I've decided to stand up for myself."

"Why the sudden change of heart?", Draco asked curiously.

Theo smiled and looked away.

"Let's just say someone helped me... What about you Draco. Why the sudden change of heart ?".

"Someone helped me too.", Draco smiled.

"So who is this someone who helped you?", Draco asked as he sat next to Theo in potions.

" Someone whom you won't believe. ", he mumbled.

"Well I won't believe you if you took Longbottom's or Lovegood's name", Draco chuckled and looked at Theo whose face was expressionless.

"So it was Longbottom! ", Draco exclaimed.

" No.", Theo scowled.

" It was, no it is Luna Lovegood. ", Theo smirked.

" You're joking right?", Draco laughed.

Theo scoffed, "No!".

Draco grimaced and then smiled at his friend.

"Whoever it was, I'm happy you're here."

Theo smirked. "Who's your someone Malfoy?".

Draco looked to his left and saw his beautiful brunette helping the sorry excuse for a human being weasel, and then said "No one."

But Theo had seen him look at the Gryffindor Princess. Not just today. But since third year. Every day.

Draco was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room when Theo came. Draco looked at him and saw him smirking. " What is it?", he asked frowning slightly.

" Your someone's outside waiting for you."

Could it be Gran- no not possible since I haven't told Theo yet.

Draco rolled his eyes and got up. He opened the door and came face to face with none other than Hermione Jean Granger.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hi".

She tried to smile but Draco noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey. Everything alright ?", he asked.

Hermione fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper and then spoke nervously, " I came to say g-goodbye. "

Draco's heart picked up pace.

"What?", he choked out.

"Never mind I...er I have togo.", she turned around and began to walk when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

She turned around and her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's stormy grey ones.

" Where are you going ?", he asked softly.

Hermione was very much aware of his arms still wrapped around her.

"Malfoy I-", she started but was cut short when Draco placed his index finger on her soft lips.

"It's Draco to you. "

Hermione gulped and then spoke again. " I-I'm leaving with Harry and Ron for something important. And-and I don't know when I'll be back so I just wanted to, you know, say goodbye."

All colour left Draco's face as he thought about all the possibilities. She was probably going on a dangerous mission and Draco didn't like it one bit.

"When ?", he asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

Draco cursed under his breath and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well then what can I say? Goodbye ?".

Hermione nodded and then tried to back away but his arms were still around her. Draco noticed and quickly let go of her. Hermione stepped away and gave him a small smile and turned away from him.

Both felt empty and incomplete. Something was definitely missing and realisation hit them both hard. Hermione turned around to look at Draco and saw that his eyes were already on her. And in that moment, they knew exactly what they had to do.

Hermione all but ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his soft, cold ones. Draco caught her by the waist and kissed her back. He tangled one of his hands in her hair while the other rested on her waist.

This kiss was nothing like their previous ones. This was wild. This was desperate and passionate. Hermione pulled at his hair and pulled him closer to her, as close as two bodies could get. Draco groaned and pulled apart. Disappointment was etched onto Hermione's face but it soon vanished when she realised what he was doing.

Draco looked around and saw that the dungeons were empty. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

 **Draco** looked at her and yet again found himself drowning in the eyes of Hermione Granger. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and her eyelids drifted shut. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco pinned her against the board and began kissing her. Hard. She gasped and moaned making Draco groan.

Draco picked her up bridal style and carefully lowered her onto their discarded clothes. He removed his boxers and Hermione waited for him anxiously. Draco climbed on top of her and positioned them so his tip was at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and asked a question to which she shyly nodded.

It was her first time.

And she was giving it to him.

To him.

To Draco Malfoy.

A wave of emotion hit Draco and now he was even more determined to make it the best for her.

He gently caressed her neck and then began kissing her. Hermione forgot about everything else and gave into the kiss. And in between kisses, Hermione felt him push a little inside her. It was painful but she didn't show. She didn't want to scare him away and so she swallowed her cries and whimpers and just kissed him.

And soon they both indulged in the forbidden taste and feeling of each other and made love like nothing else mattered.

And it didn't.

 **Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: _Gone_**

Hermione woke up and felt her head rising up and down. She frowned and opened her eyes. Bright sunlight greeted her vision and she sat upright. She looked at her pillow and saw that it was a man's chest rising and falling and not her head. The previous night's activities swam into her mind and she blushed. She got up and carefully pulled her clothes from beneath him and dressed silently.

She checked the time and sighed seeing that it was still early. She turned around to walk away but stopped and walked towards the sleeping blonde wizard. She kneeled beside him and took in his face as if memorizing it. She brushed his hair out of his face and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

" I love you, Draco...Goodbye.", she whispered as a tear made its way down to her cheeks. She wiped it away and with one final glance at her love,she fled the classroom.

Draco woke up feeling cold all of a sudden. He groaned and tried to sit up but failed miserably. His mattress was as hard as a marble tile and his back was hurting like a bitch. He swore and opened his eyes and then he remembered what he'd done the previous night. What they'd done the previous night. He smirked and forgot about his backache and got up wincing in pain. He dressed and his heart dropped a little when he remembered what Hermione had come to him for yesterday. To say goodbye. She was leaving today.

Draco cursed and all but ran outside the classroom and made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

He came to an abrupt halt when he felt felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Going somewhere Mr. Malfoy? "

Draco turned around and came face to face with the Headmaster.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly.

" Um, no. No, just going for a morning walk."

"A walk or a jog?", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

" Ur yes. Jog. That's what I was going to do. Jog. ", he said seeing as he was running before Dumbledore caught him.

And with that Draco turned back around and started jogging when he heard the Headmaster say something he didn't want to hear.

" They've already left Mr. Malfoy. "

Draco entered his dorm and slammed the door shut. He kicked off his shoes and yanked off his tie and threw it on the floor. He sat on his bed with his head hanging low.

" Where were you last night? ", Draco heard Theo as he walked and stood in front of him.

Theo smacked him in the shoulder when he didn't respond.

"Earth to Draco, hellooo !"

Draco lifted his head and that's when Theo saw that his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't been crying, it was almost like he wasn't allowing himself to cry.

"What is it ??", Theo asked. His voice laced with worry.

Draco just shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Oh come on Draco, you know you can tell me."

Draco shook his head yet again and then spoke.

" I have to see someone. See you later."

And with that, he left and made his way towards the teacher's headquarters.

Narcissa gasped when she saw Draco's face. " Draco! Are you alright ?!"

Draco just shook his head and then laid his head in her lap. Narcissa just stroked his hair lightly, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

" Where's Hermione, Draco?"

Draco's head shot up upon hearing her name.

"She left with Potter for some reason.",

"When?"

"Today."

And that's when Narcissa smiled inwardly. Her son was in love and that too with a perfect girl.

"Are you upset because she left?", she asked innocently.

Draco sat upright and scoffed.

" Why would I be upset about it mother ?", he asked and pretended to be shocked and somewhat disgusted.

Narcissa chuckled lightly.

" Draco. You can't hide it anymore. It's there?", she pointed towards his eyes.

"But she can't see it.", he mumbled.

" I heard it Draco. Give it time. Be patient. ", she smiled.

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead.

" Thank you mother. I just hope that she returns back safe."

" I do too."

 **Cookies for everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**_My beautiful people!! thank you so much for your love and encouragement. A special thanks to IvoryTowers and Fantasticlavendercrystals for leaving me such amazing pieces of advice! As I've mentioned before, this is an old piece of my work, and I'm not altering it. This story holds a special place in my heart as it is, and i dont want to change it. Please check out 'A story of love' or 'Treasure Hunt'. I write better now. I promise :D I love me some constructive criticism :)) Thank you once again! Love x_**

 **Chapter 19 : _Horcrux Hunt_**

The golden trio were currently residing in the Grimauld Palace. After a week's worth of researching and trying, they had finally figured out that the locket of Slytherin was with the toad-faced-Umbridge. They had come up with a plan to barge into the Ministry using polyjuice potion and take the locket.

Easier said than done.

But they were the golden trio and they'd done it. Almost.

Harry had the locket in his hand as he made way through the crowd and all but ran toward the fireplace, Hermione and Ron following suit.

The three held hands and hermione concentrated hard until they felt the familiar pull of apparation. But Hermione felt a pull on her leg too, she found it suspicious and once they were at the doorstep, Hermione saw that it was Yaxley holding onto her. She kicked him hard and so his hand left her leg and she disapparated.

They appeared in the Forest of Dean and Hermione saw Ron lying on the ground, whimpering.

"Ron! ", she yelled.

She made her way towards him and felt sick at the sight. She quickly left and threw up. Harry finally managed to get up from the ground and found one of his friends lying on the ground in pain and the other one vomiting.

"Ron. Ron, are you alright? ", he asked as he kneeled beside him.

" Hermione! What do I do!?"

Hermione came back and scourgified her mouth.

"Get the essence of dittany from my bag Harry! "

Harry nodded hastily and within the blink of an eye, he was back with a tiny bottle in his hands. Hermione poured 3-4 drops of it onto Ron's splinched arm. Ron winced in pain and panted.

" It's okay. It's alright, Ron", Hermione hushed him.

( **Insert break)**

The next few days went in a rush with little to no success on finding another horcrux. Until one day...

" Harry! The sword of Gryffindor only takes in what makes it stronger. The venom of the Basilisk. It's impregnated with it ! That's it Harry! That's why Dumbledore gave us the sword. It can be used to destroy horcruxes! ", Hermione exclaimed and Harry's eyes widened with each word she said.

"You're brilliant Hermione! Ron, Ron, did you hear what she said ?"

"Yeah mate.", Ron spoke weakly.

Hermione got up from her seat and hugged Ron, feeling sad to see him in pain. Harry, too, followed and the golden trio just sat there, embracing each other for what felt like an eternity in heaven.

Utter bliss.

( **Insert break)**

They had destroyed the locket of Slytherin and the cup of Hufflepuff, by breaking into Bellatrix's vault.

Voldermort was not happy about it.

Harry could feel it.

"He knows. He knows we're hunting horcruxes and he's going to check on all of them. There's one at Hogwarts. It's something of Ravenclaw's. ", Harry panted.

" But Harry! You can't let him in!".

"I know. I know. But I can't help it. Or may be I can. I don't know Hermione."

Hermione sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's going to be alright Harry. We've come this far, haven't we ?"

Harry smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. And then furrowed his brows. " Hermione you've been sick a lot lately. When we get back tonight, I want you to go to the hospital wing directly. "

Hermione laughed, "Well Harry, I'm not exactly used to eating burnt mushrooms. I'm fine."

Harry shrugged and thought of all the times he had eaten burnt bacons at the Dursleys.

" Hey mate, look what I found", Ron came back with a food basket in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?", Hermione questioned, getting up from her spot on the ground.

"A muggle woman just gave it to me. Thought I was some sort of a beggar. Can't really blame her.", he grimaced and looked at himself.

Hermione laughed and reached for the food in his hand.

" Bloody hell Hermione! You never used to eat so much!".

" Nonsense, I haven't eaten in what-", she trailed off couting the hours.

"14 hours and 16 minutes to be exact. Now be a gentleman and hand over.", she reached again and this time Ron didn't stop her.

( **Insert break)**

Hermione watched in awe as hogwarts came into view.

Harry was finally home.

 ** _Sorry for no horizontal lines / Im using my phone to upload chapters, and the app doesn't have the option to insert a break. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review x_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonus chapter cuz it's ma Draco's birthday! I wrote a fluffy one-shot called 'Budday Daddy', so please do check it ouuuut. Some of you are quite observant, and have managed to ahem ahem. Lets keep the others in the dark for the time being, shall we? ;) The secret is revealed in this chapter *wolfwhistles***

 **Chapter 20: _A Mistake_**

"Hermione. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore. Are you coming with us? ", Harry asked uncertainly as he watched her looking here and there as if searching for something.

" If you don't mind, Harry, I'm not feeling quite well."

"Of course I don't mind. Make sure to see Madame Pomfrey on your way."

Hermione smiled and nodded and then all but ran towards the nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach. She clutched it tightly as pain made its way from her stomach towards her back. She walked towards the hospital wing, oblivious to the pair of brown eyes watching her.

 **OooOooO**

"Draco! Draco ! Wake up !!", Theo yelled.

Draco groaned but didn't even bother to open his eyes.

" Draco! She's back and she's sick and-"

By this time, Draco was already up and pulling a shirt over his head.

"You mean Hermione, right?"

"Of course. And where are you going ?"

"To see her of course."

Theo smirked, "Well she was going towards the hospital wing."

"What ?! Why ??"

" Didn't you hear what I said. She's sick."

And Draco Malfoy all but ran towards the hospital wing.

 **OooOooO**

Draco paused just outside the door. He could hear voices. He pressed his ear closer and listened.

" Ms. Granger. For how long have you been feeling like this ?"

" Ever since we left. Er I think 3 months."

3 months and 4 days. Draco thought.

"I don't know how to break this to you my dear. But you are expecting a child."

Draco froze outside the door.

This can't be happening. No no no.

He turned on his heel and ran towards the room of Requirement.

I need a place to think.

I need a place to think.

I need a place to think.

And a door appeared in front of him. Draco stepped inside and saw that it was a bedroom.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down. He threw his head back on to the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Merlin knows whose child. Draco's blood boiled at the possibilities.

Potter or Weasley.

Probably Weasley since she had a thing for him.

His head was hurting and his eyes were burning but he couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He wanted this. He wanted to feel pain. He wanted to be punished for all the times he had hurt her. And now the roles were switched. She would hurt him and he would suffer.

Willingly.

Silently.

 **OooOooO**

"B-but the w-war...I-I can't.", Hermione stuttered.

" Relax Ms. Granger. Do you want me to inform Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley ?"

"No no please don't! ", Hermione cried. Tears were now openly flowing down her cheeks.

"Then perhaps you should inform the father about it. It would help you greatly my dear. Believe me."

Hermione inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

How did she not think about this ? How could she be so stupid ?

How would she tell him ?

What about Harry and Ron ?

She groaned.

" Can I stay the night here ?", she asked.

"Of course."

" Thank you", Hermione smiled gratefully.

 **OooOooO**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of whispers. She opened her eyes and found Harry and Ron whispering to each other.

"Morning.", she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

" Good morning Hermione. "

"How are you feeling?", Ron asked.

" Much better.", she smiled.

"You don't have to hide it from us Mione.", Harry spoke.

" Hide what ?", she kept her outer self normal but her heart was beating frantically fast.

" Your-", Ron cleared his throat"- pregnancy. ".

Hermione's eyes widened.

" H-how did you... w-w."

"Hermione, we aren't that dumb.", Harry laughed trying to lighten the mood.

" We knew something was up the moment you threw up after eating a piece of bread. I mean who throws up bread?", Ron grimaced.

" Y-you guys are fine about ...It? "

"Of course we're fine. Although we don't know who the...father is. "

Harry looked at her with knowing eyes and nodded at her encouragingly.

Hermione gathered up all her courage and spoke.

" I-I it's .. its d-d-Draco."

"WHAT ?!", Ron screamed.

" When did that happen? !"

" The night before we left."

"So. So you mean it was a...mistake ?"

" No Ron it wasnt", she spoke softly.

" I-i like him. I have for a while now."

Ron huffed as if deflated and sat on the chair..

" It's going to be alright Hermione. Just tell him. And I'll tell Ron what happened between you two.", Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him gratefully and nodded.

 **OooOooO**

She made her way towards the dungeons and stood outside the Slytherin common room. Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she knocked.

 **Oooo! what's going to happen? Leave your guesses in the reviews. TIA. Love x**


	21. Chapter 21

**_O Em Gee!! So many lovely reviewsss!! Im so happy! And so... I'm publishing a new chapter for ya'll!! I hope you enjoy it! So much love x._**

 **Chapter 21: _The Truth_**

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for Draco to open the door. And just then, she heard it click open. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Theodre Nott.

" What do you want, Granger?", he asked lazily and bit his fingernail.

Hermione cleared her throat and held her chin up. " I want to speak to Draco Malfoy. ", she replied.

Theo smirked.

" For what purpose, may I ask?"

"No, you may not.", she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Relax Granger. I'll call him."

Hermione was shocked. He was actually being nice.

After what felt like an hour, Draco walked out of the door and came and stood in front or her.

"Hello.", she said nervously.

Draco nodded. His face passive.

" I-er wanted to talk to you."

"About?", his voice too calm yet too cold to her liking.

" It's important. "

Draco motioned her forwards and walked towards an empty classroom. Their empty classroom.

Draco pulled out a chair and sat down.

Hermione just stood there and began to fiddle with the hem of her jumper.

" I don't have all day, Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened.

He hadn't spoken to her like that since...well since their encounter at the Astronomy Tower.

Draco huffed and was about to get up when she spoke in a small voice.

" Why are you so cold to me?", her voice broke. And Draco's heart.

"Doesn't matter, Granger. Just spit it out.", he drawled.

" No. No it does..", her eyes began to water. She moved towards him and Draco looked away.

She figured that he won't speak so she continued.

" D-Draco I-i I am preg-"

It happened so fast that's she didn't even get time to register what happened. Within the blink of an eye, she was backed up against the wall and Draco's face was right in front of hers. She flinched as he punched the wall right next to her head.

"I know. Okay. I. Fucking. Know. That. You're. Pregnant. ", he seethed.

Hermione's tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"H-how?", she choked out.

He sighed and pulled away.

" I came to see you when I heard that you were back. I saw you- In the infirmary. And I heard Madame Pomfrey. "

Hermione's heart broke.

So he was angry because she was pregnant.

With his child.

Their child.

" Y-you don't want it ?", her voice was hoarse.

Draco's head shot up.

"What do you mean?", he asked and narrowed his eyes at her.

Realisation dawned upon Hermione.

So he didn't know that he was the father ? Is that why he's angry ?

" Draco. Did you hear what I told Madam Pomfrey? ", she asked.

Draco nodded his head.

" Well then you certainly must know. "

"Must know what ?"

"That I'm carrying your child, Draco Malfoy! ", she yelled and punched him in the chest.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he staggered backwards and looked down at her tummy.

" I-is this some kind of a joke?", he managed to speak.

" No, no. It's the truth.", Hermione said in between tears.

" Do you. .do you regret it?", he asked.

His question put her off guard.

Who was he kidding.

" No Draco Malfoy, I certainly do not! And I don't really care if you do. Because even then, I'm not going to give up on this child. I don't expect anything fr-", Draco cut her off by pulling her into his arms.

" Are you crazy, woman? ", he asked and sniffed. Hermione knew he was trying not to cry.

" You...you scared me. I-I thought it might have had happened during these months. I don't regret it one bit. I'll do it a thousand times over, Hermione. You gave me hope."

And he tightened his arms around her. Hermione cried, but this time with joy and circled her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

They finally pulled away and Draco laid his forehead on hers.

" Don't ever leave me again.", he whispered.

" Never."

"Never?", he questioned.

" Never." she promised.

 **OooOooO**

" Mother! Look who's here.", Draco called.

Narcissa walked put of her bedroom and gasped.

" Oh Hermione! How are you, my dear ? And when did you come back ?"

"Hello Narcissa, I'm perfectly fine and I just came back the day before yesterday. How are you?"

"Im fine.It's good to have you back. Draco missed you a lot."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco glaring daggers at his mother. Narcissa winked at him.

" She's just joking, Granger. Don't get any ideas.", he smirked.

" Oh, so back to first name basis now, are we ?", she teased.

" Old habits die hard."

"That they do, Malfoy.", she smirked and Draco felt proud of her.

It was the Malfoy family smirk.

 ** _So people!!! How was it?? Leave me a review :'D And all my slow-burn fans, please check out my other dramione fics 'A story of love' or ' Treasure Hunt '. Love x_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Im throwing around updates today because my finals are over!!! Yaayzee! This chapter was titled by my 16 year old self, and it is NOT THE LAST chapter xD There are 28 chapters in total. The future chapters are longer [ 1k words ] and i sincerely hope that you'll enjoy them! The author's note included at the end is what i wrote back then :'D Please drop me a review. They mean a lot to me xx_**

 **Chapter 22: _War -The End_**

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace nervously. She was at the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, and couldn't participate in the war due to her pregnancy. There were times when she wished they would have taken precaution, but most of the time she was grateful. After all, everything happens for a reason.

It had brought her even closer to Draco and Narcissa. Draco took care of her like Harry or Ron would. He even went to see her parents without letting her know. Her parents had written her a letter informing her about a certain blonde friend of hers' visit over the weekend who had informed them about her condition. They also mentioned that they liked the blondie- especially Mrs. Granger.

Hermione gasped as a sharp pain hit her back. She was heavily pregnant, but never once did she experience a pain like this. She winced and bent a little, clutching her back. She could feel something rolling down her thighs and she dared not to look, afraid that it might be blood. She took some floo powder but was still unsure because she was given strict instructions to not to leave the house.

But this was an emergency. So she threw it in the fireplace and let the green flames engulf her. She appeared inside what she assumed was McGonagall's headquarters. She rushed out of the door and doubled over in pain. She sat down in a corner and shed a few tears before getting up and walking towards Merlin knows where.

She descended a stairs after stairs and then came to an abrupt halt when she caught a flash of blonde hair.

" Draco.", she called him through her tears.

Draco looked around, thinking he was imagining. But when his eyes met hers.

" D-Draco. .."

"HERMIONE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! I TOLD YO-" Draco was fuming, the veins on his forehead throbbing and his neck red.

" Draco...The baby.. The babyy.", she cried.

Draco's eyes softened and he dragged her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

" What is it, Hermione ?", he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

" I don't know. I-I just...I'm in so much pain. Dra-aco", she cried and sat down. Draco put his arms around her rubbed her back.

" Shhh.. I'll see who I can get, Hermione. Please don't leave! Stay here."

"NO. NO DRACO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME.", she began to sob even more.

"But Hermione I've got to get help ! I don't know shit about giving birth! Merlin you're 8 months pregnant. I can't risk you-" he pointed at her "-or the baby."

"DRACO! there's no time!"

Draco massaged his temples and sighed. He was shaking terribly.

" Okay okay, love. Listen to me and lie down. ", he conjured a blanket and put it on the floor

Hermione did as was asked to do.

"Relax. It's going to be alright.", he whispered.

" Draco, I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. I'm here with you. "

He lowered her sweatpants and gasped at the sight. The baby's head was on the verge of coming out.

" Hermione, relax.", he said again as if trying to relax himself.

Another wave of contractions hit her and she clutched the blanket tightly in her hands to prevent herself from screaming.

Draco himself was panicking. He had the necessary items conjured up and now he didn't know what to do. He held Hermione's hand in his and whispered sweet nothings to her.

" Be strong, Hermione. For me and for this little angel who's going to call us mum and dad. Please, hold on"

But the war that was raging outside didn't make matters any easier.

Scream after scream, curse after curse could be heard.

Draco himself was now in tears. Hermione was in so much pain and he didn't know what to do.

She gasped and Draco saw the baby's head push out a little more. Draco's eyes filled with tears of joy as he quickly placed a towel beneath the emerging head and took it in his hands. Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him an encouraging nod, her eyes, too, filled with tears of joy.

Draco pulled the baby out and Hermione whimpered in pain and screamed, but her pain was soon forgotten when she saw what Draco was holding.

Her child.

Their child.

And so she began to cry.

Draco cried like he'd never cried before. The baby in his arms moved and then began to cry. Draco felt his chest constrict as he gently laid the baby on Hermione's chest and cut the umbilical cord. Draco pushed Hermione's hair back from her forehead and saw the look of pure happiness in her eyes. Draco lowered himself and hugged them both.

Draco Malfoy felt complete.

The baby's eyes were a deep shade of brown and his hair blonde. A pointy sharp nose and full pink lips. All in all, he was Dramione.

"D-draco?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?", Hermione asked with a smile.

"Oh Merlin! How could I forget. ", he picked up the baby grinned.

" It's a boy!".

Hermione sniffed and hugged the baby to her chest.

"Er Hermione. This pipe thingy is still attached to you.", Draco said uncertainly.

Hermione laughed and Draco felt himself fall in love with her, all over again.

 **OooOooO**

It had been 2 hours since the birth of their son. Hermione and Draco were still in the classroom, neither wanting to leave, both dreading the outcome.

Draco looked at Hermione, her hand still held tightly in his' and the baby wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on her chest. He smiled . " I should get you home. It's not safe here anymore.", Draco said as the sound of doors being blasted approached them.

But it was too late, the door to their classroom was blasted open.

They had been found.

A/N: I don't really like getting Hermione pregnant at the age of 18 but idky I wanted to write about babies who are born during wars and what their mother's have to go through. I didn't really want it to be graphic so I didn't elaborate much.

What do you guys think of it ?

 ** _Review!! - My present self ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thank you so much for the overwhelming response on the previous chapter! I was grinning from ear to ear. I love guys! Here's your treat!_**

 **Chapter 23: _The Outcome_**

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU AT THE HEADQUARTERS AND I NEARLY GOT A HEART ATTACK!", a fierce looking Ginny Weasley stepped into the classroom.

"AND YOU DRACO MAL-", she was cut short when she saw what Draco was holding or rather Who Draco was holding.

Her eyes softened immediately. Her eyes flickered over to Hermione who was smiling. She looked back at Draco and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

" Is...is that?"

"That's exactly what you think it is. My son.", he turned to Hermione and spoke again. " Our son.", he stated proudly. Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny.

" Ginny. The war...wha-"

"Oh Merlin I forgot to tell you. HARRY WON !", she screamed and ran towards her friend and hugged her.

Hermione's eyes popped out of their sockets.

" It's o..over ?", she whispered.

" It's over. ", Ginny smiled.

" O MY GOD!!", Hermione began to cry again.

" Finally, Harry is free.", her heart went out to her best friend.

" Harry was looking for you too. But then we found Theo-", she was cut short by Draco.

" Theo...how is he?"

"He's fine Malfoy. He fought for our side. ", she smiled.

" What ?!", Draco asked incredulously.

" Yes. Apparently, Luna convinced him.", she grinned.

" Gin...Did we you know.. lose anyone ?,Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed.

" We lost Remus and Tonks from the Order."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her son. Teddy was an infant and he had lost his parents.

"Oh Hermione. ", Draco hugged her and handed her the baby. Hermione held the child close to her chest and cried.

Tears blurred Ginny's vision at the sight in front of her.

" You guys should go back home. I'll inform the others.", she said softly.

Draco nodded at her and mumbled a quick thanks. He gathered up their belongings and covered the baby with a blanket, as they made their way towards the fireplace.

 **OooOooO**

"Draco?"

Draco replied by tightening his arms around her. She was lying on the bed with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her..

"Mhmmm?"

His chest vibrated.

" What do we name him ?", she asked while looking at the tiny bundle of their love wrapped up in blue sheets.

" How does Scorpius sound?", Draco asked.

Hermione smiled.

" I like it."

"Then Scorpius Lupin Malfoy it is.", Draco said and kissed her neck.

Hermione turned in his arms to look at him.

" Lupin?", she asked uncertainly.

" We lost him today, didn't we ?", Draco said softly.

Hermione's heart fluttered and she captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

" I love you.", she said and then covered her mouth. Draco stared at her wide eyed .

" Don't cover your mouth."

"Why?", she asked.

"Because then I won't be able to do this.", and with that he kissed her. A soft chaste kiss. A kiss full of love. A kiss full of hope. He pulled away and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

" I love you too."

Hermione Granger wept all night.

 **OooOooO**

A loud knock at their door woke them up.

"I'll see who it is.", Draco mumbled sleepily and got off the bed. Hermione instantly felt the cold wind envelope her and she shivered.

" It's potter.", he called.

Hermione sat up and fixed her clothes as Harry came in.

She got off bed and ran towards him and enveloped him into a bone crushing hug.

" Oh Harry!! I'm so proud of you !! I wish I could've been there with you.! I i ", she was crying now.

"Hermione." Harry spoke and cupped her face in his hands. Draco growled in the background. " You were there, with me. In my heart. All of you.", Draco snorted.

" Well obviously not you Malfoy", Harry, too, snorted.

" Congratulations", he said and hugged her once again.

" May I hold him ?

"Harry! ! You did not just ask me that. Of course you can."

Draco sneered.

Harry picked up the baby and cooed him. His brown eyes stared right back into his bright green ones. His hair, blonde just like his father's.

"He's beautiful Mione."

Hermione smiled and Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes yet again asked the name of the baby.

" Scorpius. Scorpius Lupin Malfoy. ", Hermione smiled.

" That's. ...that's very thoughtful of you Hermione. ", Harry whispered.

" Actually-", she began but was cut off by the looks she was getting from Draco.

"We'll meet you outside in a bit Potter."

"Sure. We're all waiting for you. And Malfoy, your mum's here too."

 **OooOooO**

" Here they come!", Ginny said excitedly as Hermione walked out of the room with Scorpius in her arms and Draco by her side.

"Everybody, Scorpius Lupin Malfoy. ", Hermione smiled nervously.

Narcissa gasped and ran towards them.

" Oh Hermione! He's beautiful! Thank you so much for blessing us with this gift!", she cried and hugged Hermione.

" May I hold him?"

"Of course, Narcissa.", Hermione handed Scorpius over to her.

Narcissa cried with joy and kissed the baby's forehead gently. Meanwhile, Hermione was busy getting crushed between the Weasleys.

" You're a mother now, Granger.", Fred teased.

"And you're a father Malfoy. ", George turned to Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them but nonetheless,hugged them. She was very grateful that they all made it out alive. However, her heart broke as she saw Harry playing with his godson; Teddy Lupin.

Hermione went over to him and picked Teddy up. She cooed him and kissed his head. " Your parents were so brave, sweetheart.", tears clouded her eyes and her lips quivered.

Draco saw her and embraced her from behind. " Hushh. They're in a much better place Hermione. We'll love him. We'll tell him about his parents. Hmmm?", Draco tried his best to calm her down.

Hermione nodded her head against his shoulder and together they took in the sight before them.

Molly Weasley was holding Scorpius while standing next to Narcissa Malfoy. Ron and Ginny were smothering him with kisses while Fred and George planned about putting a dungbomb in his diaper.

Hermione giggled. She turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Did you mean it ? What you said last night?", she asked softly.

"That I love you?", he asked just as softly.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

" There's something I'd like to tell you, but not now. I want it to be a perfect moment."

Hermione huffed but then smirked. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him a little closer. Her breath ghosting above his lips.

" Isn't this perfect ?", she asked in a low seductive voice.

Draco smirked. " Nice try Granger.", he winked and quickly stole a kiss from her before turning away. Hermione glared at him and then blushed at what she had just done.

Harry had watched this whole exchange between his best friend and Draco Malfoy. And he believed that there was no one else made for Hermione. Because she was made for him, and him for her.

 ** _Review! :))_**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

I can't even begin how to thank you guys!! My heart is so full! I love you all! As a person, Im totally proud of this story. But, as a writer as of now, I'd say that you all are totally lovely to be reading this story! There are so many grammar mistakes, so many misspelled words, yet here you guys are! I love you all and I'm beyond grateful for the support!

 **Chapter 24: _After Two Months_**

The War was finally over. All death eaters were captured and locked up. People were starting to work again. Basically, the Wizarding world was returning back to life.

Hermione lived with her parents along with Scorpius. Although Draco insisted that she stay with him, she wanted to stay with her parents. Draco would visit them twice every week and Hermione found herself anxiously waiting for his arrival.

The door bell rang and Hermione rushed towards the door with Mrs. Granger chuckling in the background. Hermione opened the door.

" Hi", she said breathlessly.

" Hello.", Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

" How's my baby? ", he asked.

Hermione motioned him inside.

"Your baby's fine. Just giving me a headache all day and pissing every minute of the day, is all.", she huffed but smiled.

Draco smirked.

" What ?", she asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

He looped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

" I was talking about my baby. Not our baby.", he pressed a kiss to her nose.

Hermione blushed and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco pulled away all to soon. "You're such a tease. You seduce me and then you leave me be."

" I do not seduce you! Plus, you pulled away this time. "

Draco snorted. " Yes, because I don't want lose...control. ", he wiggled his eyebrows and earned a smack on his arm. Hermione glared at him playfully and Draco pulled out his wand and a few buttons from his pockets. He tapped them with his wand and they changed into all sorts of things.

He handed the bouquet to Hermione.

" Draco you know you don't have to do this every time. ", she smiled.

Draco kissed her temple.

" I know I don't have to. I just like to.", he smiled. The real smile. The genuine Draco Malfoy smile. And Hermione found herself smiling too.

" Thank you.", she kissed his nose.

Draco hummed in contentment.

" Oi you two.", Mrs. Granger walked in.

Draco smirked and hugged her. He had gotten quite close to the Grangers, specially Mrs. Granger.

"Hello there little buddy.", he greeted his son who was in the arms of his grandmother.

Mrs. Granger handed Scorpius to him and watched them.

Hermione was standing next to Draco,smiling at him while he cooed their child.

Perfect.

" Have you been a good boy Scorpius? ", he kissed his son's forehead.

"Granger! Wake him up! Why is he always sleeping when I come ?",he whined like a child.

Hermione laughed.

" May be because he doesn't want to see you.", she teased.

" Come on Scorpius, prove your mother wrong.", Draco gently held Scorpius' hand.

" Mothers are never wrong.", Hermione smirked.

Just then, Scorpius opened his brown eyes and stared at Draco with a frown on his tiny little forehead.

" Oh really Granger? Cuz he just proved you wrong. ", this time, it was Draco's turn to smirk. Hermione playfully glared at Scorpius.

" Ask your daddy to change your diaper now.", she huffed.

Draco laughed and pulled her closer to him with one arm.

" Let's sit somewhere, shall we ?",

"Uh right. Sorry.", hermione grinned sheepishly.

Draco chuckled.

 **OooOooO**

"Leaving already?", Hermione pulled a sad face and laid her face on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

" It's too late. Almost midnight".,his chest vibrated as he spoke.

Hermione looked at him with hopeful eyes. " Stay?", she whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. She had never asked him to stay before.

"It's er okay if you don't want to. I mean I understand that-", Draco shut her up by placing a chaste kiss on her moving lips.

" I'd love to.", he said softly.

Hermione smiled.

" Well come on then.", she pulled him towards her room.

"I'll just use the bathroom.", she informed him.

" Alright. I'll just go and get my stuff", Draco said before disapparating.

Hermione went to the bathroom and placed a hand on her chest.

What was happening? This is what happens in movies. With girls who are in love. But wasn't she already in love ? Didn't she fall in love with him on the night at the Astronomy Tower? Was that just attraction? This...This is love?

"Hermione you've been there for 15 minutes now!", Draco knocked.

She quickly finished her night routine and opened the door. Draco smiled at her.

" Well excuse me if I crush you at night, considering the size of yor bed."

Hermione smirked at him.

" You won't have to crush me, Draco.", she whispered in his ear.

Draco's pupils dilated and Hermione almost gasped. Merlin the things her voice could do!

" You started this Granger.", Draco said before capturing her lips with his own. Hermione savoured the feel of his lips on her own and kissed him back with all she had. All memories of their first encounter flooded in.

Their first kiss in the corridor.

Then at the Astronomy Tower.

In Narcissa's Headquarters.

And finally their classroom.

Draco gently pushed Hermione towards the bed and climbed on top of her. Hermione opened the buttons of shirt with shaking hands and slid it off his shoulders. Draco's hand caressed her waist as it made its way towards its destination. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the pace at which Draco was going. He was careful as to not hurt her. He trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck and Hermione moaned and pulled his face towards her and once again claimed his mouth.

Draco smiled against her lips and pulled her leg up. He carefully lowered her pyjamas and smirked when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything else. Hermione caught the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. Draco kissed her and teased her folds which were so very wet for him. Hermione inhaled sharply and pulled away.

" I want you.", she whispered breathlessly.

" You have me.", he replied before entering inside her.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione woke up and instantly a smile made its way over to her face. Right in front of him was the love of her life. She wondered what it would feel like to wake up next to him every morning. She wrapped her leg around his both and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. Hermione breathed in sharply.

" I love you.",was all that came out.

And Draco's smile made it worth it.

" I love you too.", he said before kissing her nose. " Let's get up now, shall we ? I miss our baby.", he smiled.

"O my God. I totally forgot about Scorpius being with mum.", she said. Her eyes wide.

"Hey its okay! It's not like I let you remember anything last night.", he winked at her.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head.

Draco smiled.

 **OooOooO**

" So what's for breakfast, beautiful? ", Draco asked Mrs. Granger upon entering the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too handsome. ", she said and kissed his forehead gently. Draco smiled.

" Where's Scorpius? ", he asked as he sat down at the dining table.

"Oh he went for a walk with his grandfather.", she chuckled.

" Morning mum! ", Hermione greeted her mother with a kiss on her cheek.

" Good morning. Had fun?", she asked knowingly.

" Mum!!", Hermione scolded.

"Oh yes definitely.", Draco smirked and sent a wink her way.

Mrs. Granger and Draco laughed.

Hermione smiled.

 **This story will now mostly revolve around _Dramione!_ Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

Hello, beautiful people! This story is about to come to an end! Just three more chapters left. I want to thank you all for the love and support. You guys are amazing! If you are a writer, then please tell me in the reviews/pm. I'd love to RR what you guys write! Love x

 **Chapter 25: _Now What?_**

Hermione sat on the couch, and sipped her coffee and sighed. Draco had gone to America for a one week business trip hosted by The Malfoy Industries and so he had to be there. It had been only 4 days and Hermione found herself crying every night.

There was this...empty hole in her heart that only Draco could fill. She looked down on the couch next to her where Scorpius was sleeping peacefully. Hermione smiled unconciously. He looked exactly like Draco except for his brown eyes.

She placed her mug on the table and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms and began to rock him back and forth. Her heart suddenly felt heavy as though someone was placing weight on top of it. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Scorpius stirred in her lap and she began to whisper softly in his ear. He made a cute sound and soon drifted off to sleep. Hermione carried him to her bed instead of his crib,and held him close to her until sleep engulfed her.

OooOooO

Draco found it hard to spend so many days without seeing Hermione and Scorpius. He could hardly focus on anything else. His mind was too preoccupied by the brunette.

" Mr. Malfoy", his assistant snapped her fingers in front of him.

Draco shook his head and looked at her. She was a tall, slim, young blonde lady with a dazzling smile.

But nothing compared to Hermione.

"What ?", he asked.

He kept his tone rude with her so she wouldn't get any ideas.

" You were...daydreaming.", she said in a low voice.

" Do what you have to and then leave.", he growled.

" Actually, your resort in London is almost ready. Mr. Lee wanted me to give this to you. ", she handed him a file and accidentally brushed her hand against his.

Draco snatched it from her and began to read. A smile made its way to his face and he quickly signed the papers.

It was time to go home.

OooOooO

Hermione woke up feeling quite positive. Just one day left until Draco's arrival. She almost jumped. She got ready and went downstairs and found the house empty. She frowned and checked everywhere but no one was to be found. Fear engulfed her when she saw that even Scorpius' crib was empty.

" Mum!", she yelled.

Nothing.

" Dad.", she tried again.

Still, nothing.

She began to panic and ran towards the telephone. Her fingers shook as she dialed her mother's number.

It was ringing.

" Please, pick up!", she kept repeating until...

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed hold of mouth. She turned around, ready to attack her attacker when her eyes widened.

" DRACO!!!", she yelled and practically jumped into his arms. Draco picked her up and spun her around.

"Mmmm I missed you.", he sighed contentedly.

" I missed you too! So much!", she almost cried right then and there.

"How have you been.", he asked and kissed her temple.

" I'm better now.", she said softly.

"Draco? Where's Scorpius, mum and dad?", she asked.

Draco smirked.

" Well let's just say that your mother is more of my mother than your mother."

"Let her come back.", Hermione cracked her knuckles. Draco laughed.

" Oo you certainly have a surprise for her in store, don't you?" he teased, and hugged her.

Hermione sighed and tightened her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

"How are you back so early?"

" Early now, is it?", he chuckled.

" You know what I mean."

"Let's just say I finished what I went there for.", he smiled.

Hermione pulled away and connected their lips together.

"I missed you much Draco. ", Hermione hugged him again and sniffed

"Hey hey. I'm here now, aren't I ?" he rubbed her back soothingly.

" Draco? "

He raised his eyebrow.

" I love you...Very much"

Draco smiled.

" I love you, too. Very much."

She leaned up ad kissed him once again and things escalated pretty quickly and they were soon a tangle of limbs under the covers on her single bed.

OooOooO

Hermione watched sadly as Draco hugged Mr and Mrs. Granger and kissed Scorpius on the forehead. He walked towards her and Hermione fought hard to keep her tears at bay.

" Leaving ?", she whispered.

" Yes. But I'll come back tomorrow. Be ready at 7. It's going to be our first official date.", he smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips that made her dizzy.

" Goodbye.", he whispered before pulling away and leaving.

That night, Hermione just sat and thought about how her life had changed. How did she even find Draco?

All started because Harry asked her to keep an eye on him. Because they suspected him to be death eater. To be a murderer. She had watched him, how helpless he looked. How he would submit his worries to the fresh air of the Astronomy Tower. How she found him. How she kissed him. How he kissed her. How they saved Narcissa. Their ignorance. Their love. The horcrux hunt. The wait. To see him. An evidence of their love. Their child. His anger. Her determination. The truth. The war. Scorpius. The ending. The Beginning.

How had they come so far ? Hermione didn't know. How had life become so perfect ? She thanked God and with one glance towards the crib sitting next to her bed, she lay her head down and let sleep welcome her. She was going on her first date tomorrow, with the love of her life.

 **OooO! Their first date! What do you think is going to happen? ;) Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Urgh! these bloody tears. Thank you so much you beautiful, beautiful people!! I'm so honoured by your enthusiasm! Your reviews!!!! Gosh, they make me smile wider than when I'm devouring a pizza or munching on a chocolate bar. I love you guys! Here's the second last chapter! [Part 28 is an epilogue! ]

 **Chapter 26: _The First Date_**

"Hermione dear! Come down, Draco's here!", Mrs. Granger yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming, mum!", Hermione quickly applied some lipstick and checked her appearance in the mirror for one final time before taking a deep breath and descending the stairs.

Draco was playing with Scorpius when he heard the clacking of heels against wood. He looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"Perfect", he whispered.

Hermione blushed and walked towards him.

" Hello to you too", she teased him with a smile.

Draco gave her one of those smile. Those rare ones- the precious ones.

" You look beautiful. ", he took her hand and kissed it.

" You look quite handsome too. ", she said with a smile.

Draco laughed and began to lean in when Hermione placed a hand on his chest.

"Who kisses their date before the actual 'date'?", she asked him in a whisper.

" You're such a tease.", he almost whined.

Hermione laughed.

" And you love me."

" Now who tells that they love their date before the actual 'date' ?", Draco mocked with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him playfully and then straightened up.

" Let's go shall we ?", he asked and grinned.

" Where are we going ?"

" That, my darling, is a surprise. ", and there was that smirk again.

And with a pop, they were both gone.

 **OooOooO**

They appeared in front of a garden and Hermione adjusted her dress and looked at Draco with raised brows.

" Is it a picnic ?", she asked.

Draco shook his head with a chuckle.

He pulled her into his arms and leaned in until his mouth was in level with her ear.

"Turn around", he whispered.

Hermione turned around and gasped.

There in front of her, in all its glory, stood the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh my God", she put her hand on her mouth. Her eyes were wide and for a second Draco thought that they turned glassy.

"Draco this is...This is beautiful! !", she turned to him and kissed him square on the lips.

Draco smirked and Hermione knew what he was thinking.

" Oh no that was just a one time giving since this surprise has me speechless. No more kissing until we reach home.", she held up her chin proudly.

Draco laughed and grabbed her hand. " Well then let's go home.", he grinned and she hugged him.

" This is seriously very amazing, Draco. Thank you so much!", she hugged him again.

Draco sighed. " No, Hermione, thank you. Anyways, let's leave this all for after dinner, shall we ?", he grabbed her hand.

And together the two lovers walked hand in hand.

In the City of Love.

Towards the Tower of Love.

Hermione sat down nervously as she glanced around and saw what other girls were wearing. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. As if sensing her insecurities, Draco placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her.

" You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And no, not just today- like this all dressed up, but every hour of the day when I see you, especially when you wake up beside me with no clothes, no accessories, just that smile of yours and you. Just you.", he kissed her hand and Hermione got up from her seat and kissed his forehead.

" Thank you. I needed that.", she whispered and blushed.

" Let's order shall we ?", Draco grinned.

 **OooOooO**

It was 8 30 pm and they had just finished their dinner.

"I wish this night would never end.", Hermione sighed.

" I want it to be over already.", Draco mumbled.

" Did you say something ?", she asked him.

"Er yeah. We still have some time left, don't we ? Come with me.", he said and held out his hand which she gladly took. He lead her outside and Hermione gasped. The view was incredible. It was breathtaking.

" Wow", was all she was able to form.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ?", she whispered while observing the view.

"Very", he whispered while eyeing her.

She turned around and was about to hug him when he placed a hand up to stop her. Hermione frowned and leaned back. Draco cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.

"Just so you know, this is very hard for me. I'm no good in this. So just bear with me.", he told her with a sheepish smile.

" I don't understand...what...Draco? ", Hermione asked confusedly.

"Hermione today I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone before."

"I love you. Not since yesterday, not since our night at the Astronomy Tower, but ever since you stepped into my life."

Hermione gasped.

" I loved you but I didn't know that it was love. I had never experienced that feeling before. I would feel guilty every time after hurting you- after calling you names that now I can't even imagine hearing. I loved getting punched in the face by you. ", he chuckled nervously. He was holding her hand. Her left hand.

" You are so kind Hermione that it hurts me. It hurts me because I was a lazy, arrogant and self centered git who did nothing, but hurt you. I realised what my feelings for you were when you walked down that marble staircase at the Yule Ball. ", he closed his eyes and relived that moment.

"It was like seeing you for the first time. I fell hard for you, Hermione Granger. So hard that it was painful for me to see you and Krum dancing. So hard that it was painful for me to see you crying over Weasley. It hurt me with every step I took towards my dorm. I cried. And that was just the beginning.", Draco sniffed but he wasn't crying...yet. He looked into her eyes and continued.

"I tried to hide and control my feelings. And I somehow managed to, all these years. But when I heard that Weasley broke up with Purple, all my feelings for you resurfaced. Hermione I was so overwhelmed that I can't even put it into words. I cried because it was all getting too much. I was a death eater by then.", a single tear rolled down Draco's cheek and Hermione wiped it away. She was crying too.

" I don't know what I did to deserve it, but somehow you found me when no one else had. Somehow you came to me. And somehow I gathered the courage and pulled you into that empty corridor. And when you kissed me", Draco smiled at the memory.

" And when you kissed me, I felt all my worries and tensions leave me. I felt like I was in the air. Flying. High. I can't even describe it. And gradually, I fell even more in love with you. I wouldn't even be here without you. You gave me hope, Hermione, when I had no one. You picked me up and pieced my heart together. You shared my burdens and worries and you unknowingly took my heart. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. But just know that; Draco Malfoy would've been long dead if it wasn't for you."

"You showed me the light- No, You ARE my light. I love you.

I always have.

I always will."

He got down on one knee and Hermione gasped and a sob escaped her lips.

" Will you, Hermione Granger, make me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?", he asked as he pulled open the black velvet box.

Hermione cried and cried. She looked at Draco and felt so much love that she almost cried again.

" Draco!", she gasped and pulled him up. Draco was looking at her with big nervous eyes. Hermione placed a hand to his cheek and that's when he understood.

She was rejecting him.

 **Ouch. Review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVERWHELMING RESPONSE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I'm in tears because we've made it this far! Im a sucker for HEA, guys, so you need not worry about that :') Here's the Last Chapter of Someone Like You! [There will be an epilogue! ]

 **OooOooO**

 **Chapter 27: _A Thousand Times Over_**

"Draco! I love you. I love you so much.", she cried as she laid her forehead gently against his.

Draco's heart was beating frantically fast.

" Of course. Of course. Of course!", she yelled and Draco looked at her with confused eyes.

"YES!!"she screamed. It took Draco a moment to register what she had just said.

"Yes?", he whispered uncertainly.

"A thousand times.", she cried and pulled him in for a hug. Draco picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed like mad teens around their crushes.

" I'm flying now Hermione. I'm in the air.", he whispered as he placed her down on the ground.

Hermione smiled.

" I love you.", she said before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She smiled and Draco Malfoy felt his heart slipping out of his body.

"I love you, too." he whispered before connecting their lips together.

They were both grinning like idiots when they reached the Granger's.

" I'm the happiest man in the world!", Draco shouted and opened his arms wide. Hermione laughed and pecked his cheek. " Thank you so much Draco! ! You have no idea how much this means to me.", she pressed her lips to his.

They heard an awkward cough and they jumped apart. Mr. Granger was standing in the door.

" Get a room you two.", he said with a serious face but Hermione saw that his lips twitched. She smiled at her father and hugged him.

" Daddy I'm so happy.! Come on Draco.", she dragged him inside, leaving a very confused Mr. Granger behind.

" What's gotten into you?", Mrs. Granger asked Hermione as she hugged and kissed her cheeks.

" Mum! Mum!", she squealed happily.

Draco chuckled. "I proposed. She said yes.", he told his soon to be mother in law.

Mrs. Granger gaped at them.

"O my God !! Yes! Finally you two! ", she grinned and hugged them both.

"My babies.", she laughed.

Hermione pulled away. " Speaking of babies, where's Scorpius? "

"Oh he's off there in your room, snoring.", she chuckled.

Hermione smiled and dragged Draco upstairs.

" Let's get this done with, shall we ?", she asked him and locked the door.

Draco looked at her confusedly.

" What ?", he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She grabbed his tie and yanked him forward and kissed him.

"This."she mumbled between kisses.

Draco smiled against her lips and she tugged on his shirt.

" Eager, are we ?", he teased.

" Very."

They didn't stop the whole night.

 **OooOooO**

" What is this that I'm hearing, Hermione Granger? !", Ginny barged in.

Hermione jumped off the the bed startled.

" Ginny!", her face flushed.

" Yes, Mione.", Ginny mocked and then narrowed her eyes.

" You said yes and you didn't even tell us ?!", she almost yelled.

" Hush Gin. You'll wake Scorpius up!", Hermione chuckled and then hugged her.

" It was the night before yesterday.", she told Ginny.

" So ? Were you dead yesterday?", Ginny pulled away.

" No, but I really wanted to set a date and then inform everybody. "

"I'm not everybody Hermione Granger. ", Ginny narrowed her eyes.

Hermione threw up her hands in surrender. " Fine fine. My mistake.", she laughed.

" Who told you though ?", she asked curiously.

" Draco. ", Ginny smirked.

 **OooOooO**

 ** _2 Months Later_**

"Are you sure he won't run away ?"

Ginny huffed and pulled at her hair hard; which she was currently styling.

"You ask me one more time Granger and I'll make sure that he does!"

"Stop calling me Granger. You sound like him. "

"I'm calling you Granger because this is the last - what, let's say hour that I get to call you Granger."

"I bet he's going to call me Granger forever." Hermione chuckled.

Ginny cracked a smile.

" True."

 **OooOooO**

"Are you sure she won't run away ?"

Theo snorted.

" Ask that once more Malfoy and I'll personally make sure that she does. "

"I'm nervous." Draco admitted.

"Malfoys are never nervous. ", Narcissa entered and kissed him on the forehead.

" But I am.", he mumbled.

Narcissa laughed. " It's almost time Draco. Let's go." She held out her hand.

Draco fidgeted for a moment but gave up. He held his mother's hand and walked towards stage with Theo in tow; who winked at Luna Lovegood, who was standing in a corner.

Luna shook her head and looked away.

Theo smirked.

He had this effect on girls.

 **OooOooO**

" How do I look ?" Hermione asked.

"Elegant." Ginny whispered.

" Beautiful. Perfect." she hugged her.

Hermione could hardly contain her tears.

" This is so surreal. I'm marrying Malfoy! I'm marrying Draco Malfoy. ", she laughed and choked a little at the same time.

" Ready, honey ?", Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione smiled. " As ready as I'll ever be.", she whispered.

The music began to play and Draco felt his breath caught in his throat. He stilled and raised his eyes. A smile immediately made its way to his face and it grew as wide as it could; without breaking his jaw. He looked like an idiot. But he didn't care. He couldn't care. He was marrying the love of his life.

Yes the love of his life.

The light to his darkness.

The hope to his despair.

The mother to his child.

His everything. His perfect perfect everything.

 **OooO**

Hermione felt her heart begin to race. She dared not look up in hope that the moment might shatter. What of this was just a dream ? No, no don't be silly. She looked up and found herself smiling. Her handsome; enemy to acquaintance to boyfriend to fiancé and finally- to husband, was looking as dashing as ever. And that smile. Oh that smile !

She turned her gaze a little and smiled. Theo was standing next to Draco with a 5 month old Scorpius in his arms.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

" Perfect. ", she whispered to no one and walked towards the love of her life.

 **OooOooO**

" So, now that we're finally home. What do we do ?", Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed. " We put Scorpius to bed. "

He groaned and then suddenly;

"Oh wait. I forgot to show you something. Come with me ?", he held out his hand.

" Sure.", together the couple walked hand in hand; still dressed in their wedding attires.

Draco paused outside a door and nudged Hermione.

" Open it. ", he whispered.

Hermione nodded and opened the door. She gasped. It was a nursery.

A fully furnished, fully decorated nursery. She turned to Draco who gave her a loop sided smile that made her knees weak. She held his hand and walked inside. She looked around a specific object caught her eye. She walked towards it and saw that it was a snow globe.

She looked at Draco. " I uh got it from Muggle London. The man and woman inside were ugly so I charmed them to look like...uh us.", he finished sheepishly.

" This... This is beautiful Draco!", she pecked his lips.

" Not more than you. Nothings more than you.", he murmured.

Hermione chuckled and grabbed him by the waist. She leaned up on her tiptoes and traced his jawline with her teeth and tongue. Draco groaned.

" Granger...Scorpius. "He gasped.

Hermione chuckled and pulled away. She grabbed him by his tie and led him towards their room. She kicked the door open and pulled him in.

She began to unbutton his shirt and leaned in. Her breath on his ear made Draco shiver. " Narcissa can babysit Scorpius today.", she whispered and caught his lips in between her own. And Draco felt her crack the familiar Malfoy smirk between kisses.

It was just the beginning.

 **Fin**

 **That's a wrap folks! Please dont forget to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, the epilogue should be up soon. Love x**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N:** And this beautiful journey comes to an end. A big shout out to all the lovely followers and reviewers. You guys are amazing! I never thought **Someone Like You** would cross a hundred reviews, but here we are! Way ahead of what i had expected. Let's give Dramione their _Happily Ever After!_

 **Epilogue**

Hermione woke up to the smell of burning. Instead of being worried, a smile crept onto her face as she got up and showered. She headed straight towards the kitchen and found her husband making breakfast. Or at least trying to make breakfast. She tiptoed towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Draco jumped and turned around. " Morning beautiful. " he said softly and kissed her. Hermione smiled. " Happy Anniversary, love, "she mumbled.

"You too." he sighed and hugged her close.

" I love you." he whispered.

" You burnt it again.", she whispered and looked up at him with a smile.

Draco glanced back and cursed. He had indeed burned the 3rd breakfast of the day. "I don't know why I can't get the hang of it." he huffed.

" It's okay. At least you try. And that's what matters to me." she said softly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Mmmm. But it's our 3rd anniversary. I really wanted it to be special. "

"We have all day." she winked at him "and night." she whispered.

Draco grabbed her from behind and pulled her mouth to his. Just when things began to heat up, they heard soft footsteps approaching. They pulled away looked towards the door.

3 year old, Scorpius Lupin Malfoy was standing at the entrance with his teddy in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and walked in.

"Morning, Mummy Daddy.", he kissed both their cheeks as they bent down to hug him.

"Did my baby have a good nights sleep? " Draco asked and ruffled his son's hair.

" Yes, Me and teddy both.", he gave them a toothy grin.

Hermione chuckled and picked him up. " Let's get you in your highchair."

" Mommy. I'm big now. Aren't I Daddy ?" he asked pouting.

" Not that old Scor". Draco chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Scorpius sighed contentedly. " Happy Anniveswee.", he smiled up at them.

Hermione almost cried.

 _Bloody hormones_

" Thank you sweetheart. We love you.", she kissed his cheek.

" I love you too." he grinned.

" I'll make breakfast." she walked towards the stove.

Draco sighed. " How I wish I could cook."

"Why ?" she asked, amused.

" So that you'd never have to go near this thing again."He grimaced and motioned towards the stove.

"Calm down, Draco. I've used it since I was 13." She laughed.

Scorpius watched in awe as his mother leaned into his father's chest when he hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

 **OooOooO**

" Any plans for today ?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco kissed her temple. " Dinner tonight. "

Hermione smiled against his chest and looked up at him. "What about after dinner ?" She asked softly.

" That's a surprise. " he smirked.

Hermione laughed and hugged him once again.

" I love you."

"I love you more, Granger."

She laughed.

" Malfoy.", she corrected.

"Gladly."

 **OooOooO**

" Be a good boy, Scor. Don't trouble nana Cissa." Hermione kissed her son.

" Okay.", he grinned.

" Oh he's no trouble at all, Hermione. You guys have fun and take your time." Narcissa smiled.

" Thank you Narcissa. " she hugged her.

" Anytime sweetheart. Now go before Draco loses his mind. You look absolutely breathtaking."

Hermione smiled and waved at Scorpius one last time before heading home.

" Draco ? I'm back." she announced.

She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and she instinctively leaned back and sighed.

"Turn around. I want to see you.", he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

She turned around and his pupils dilated as he took her in. She blushed.

" You are a sight for sore eyes."

Hermione laughed. " Oh shut up. We've been married for three years! ",

"Yet every time I look at you, it's like the first time. " he teased her.

She chuckled. " Let's get going now, shall we ?"

" Let's." Draco interwined their fingers together and apparated them.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant.

" Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Good evening. " the receptionist smiled at him.

" Good Evening, Gustav. Is our table ready ?"

"Of course!", he grinned and motioned them forwards.

When they arrived at their table, Hermione's eyes bulged out and her mouth dropped open. She turned to Draco and judging by his lack of surprise, she knew that this was his doing.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"This is beautiful! " she whispered and kissed his ear.

He smoothed his hand down her back.

"Anything for you."

They had dinner under the starlit sky- enchanted of course. With candles and lanterns floating around them and rose petals guiding their way. She would occasionally sneak glances at him and would blush when he'd catch her staring.

" Let's move on to the second part, shall we ?" he held out his arm.

Hermione smiled. " Let's"

They appeared in what looked like a garden-.

"Draco!", she screamed as a sense of deja vu hit her.

Draco grinned. She turned around and indeed- they were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

" Come on." he held her closer and walked towards the Tower.

 **OooOooO**

They were standing in the cold night air, staring at the magnificent view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower. Hermione still didn't know how to approach him so she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Draco sighed in contentment and rubbed her back.

"Draco ?"

"Mmmm? "

"Why did you bring us here ?"

"Because this is the place where I had the happiest moment of my life.", he mumbled in the crook of her neck.

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked at him.

" I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

" It's big Draco." she was on the verge of crying.

" Hey. What's wrong? "

"Nothing." She sniffed.

" Then ?" he frowned.

" Everything is just too right. " she chuckled through tears.

Draco wiped them with his thumbs.

" Love? "

"Draco. Remember when I told you I was pregnant with Scor?"

"Of course. It was a life changing moment for me." he smiled.

" Well then. " she trailed off.

Draco frowned. " Hermione what happened ?"

"Scorpius is growing up, isn't he ?" she liked teasing him.

" Yes. Yes he is."

"Sooo... how about another baby Malfoy? " she grinned.

" A baby. " he whispered.

" Yes, Mione, yes! Let's try for another one!" he said excitedly.

" Too bad Mr. Malfoy" she leaned in closer.

Draco swallowed. " What do you mean ?" his breath hitching as she neared. Her breath ghosting over his lips.

" I'm 3 weeks pregnant. ", she whispered and pulled away to look at him.

He just stood there gaping like a fish. His brain running in circles and his heart hammering outside his chest.

" Pregnant?" he choked out.

Hermione nodded.

He wiped at his eyes hastily and that's when she noticed that he had been crying. Or at least his eyes were trying to cry but he was controlling. She cupped his face in her hands gently and that's when Draco Malfoy couldn't hold it in any longer. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her curls and cried. Hermione's own eyes watered. She massaged the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed the side of it. His breathing slowly became normal and he pulled away to look at her.

" I love you." He said, his voice hoarse.

She smiled through wet eyes, her vision blurring. " I love you, too."

Then he kissed her.

 **OooOooO**

" Were you a good boy Scorpius? " Hermione asked her son.

" Yes Mommy. Nana Cissa say I the best!" he grinned.

" You are the best honey!" she kissed his forehead.

" Aye my Dragon!" Draco came out of the bathroom.

" Daddy! " Scorpius squealed and ran to him. Draco picked him up and turned him around. He giggled.

" Sleep with you today, Daddy ?", he asked with his big puppy eyes.

Draco groaned. "Actually. Mummy and I had plans-"

"Draco!" she scolded.

" Fine. Yes. Yes, you can sleep with us."

Scorpius clapped his hands. "Yay! Let me get Teddy!", he yelled and ran out of the room, leaving his parents shaking their heads and chuckling.

 **OooOooO**

" Scor, You up?" Hermione whispered.

The family was currently in bed with Scorpius lying between his parents; but somehow Draco had managed to tangle his legs with Hermione's.

" Yes, Mummy." he whispered back.

She chuckled lightly and looked at Draco who gave her an encouraging nod.

" Scor... Would you like a little sibling ?"

"What's that ?"

She chuckled. " Um like a brother or sister ?"

"A big one ?" he asked with wide eyes.

" Oh no buddy. A tiny one. One that will call you brother.", Draco chuckled.

" Me brother ?"he asked unbelievably.

" Yes honey." she kissed his forehead.

" I like that." he whispered.

Draco held Hermione's hand tightly in his on top of their sons head between them.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

" I love you too, Daddy." was the reply he got.

 **And we're done! Thank you so much for sticking around till the end. Don't forget to review! I love you all x**


End file.
